BUT I LOVE YOU
by gaemgyulover
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun hanya ingin melihat Choi Siwonnya bahagia. Apa itu salah?
1. Chapter 1

Just another story of WONKYU. I decided to write it because something about Siwon's tweet inspired me It's just two shots

Cast : CHO KYUHYUN and CHOI SIWON (as SUPER JUNIOR MEMBER)

Disclaimer : CHO KYUHYUN BELONGS TO CHOI SIWON / CHOI SIWON BELONGS TO CHO KYUHYUN, but THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME!

All credit pics : as tagged

Di dunia ini tidak ada yang lebih indah daripada bersama orang yang kita cintai dan sayangi. Ketika sebuah kebersamaan direguk, betapa kita tidak akan pernah tersentuh oleh sebuah kepedihan. Namun ketika kebersamaan dua sejoli diusik oleh sesuatu yang menjadi sebuah rutinitas, apakah harus diakhiri sebuah kebersamaan yang indah itu?

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon lah salah satu pasangan dua sejoli itu. Mereka bukan orang baru yang dikenal masyarakat, tapi mereka adalah pasangan selebritis dari boyband penguasa Asia bahkan dunia. Kebersamaan mereka tidak terjadi dengan sekejap tapi kebersamaan itu mereka bangun dengan susah payah dan penuh perjuangan. Apalagi ketika mereka disibukkan dengan jadwal yang harus memisahkan mereka. Sungguh, itu adalah kesulitan terbesar ketika mereka jauh dari satu sama lain. Kadang hati mereka memberontak tidak terima, tapi apa mau dikata, mereka harus profesional. Seperti masa sekarang ini, lagi-lagi jiwa profesional mereka harus diuji.

"BabyKyu….BabyKyu…" Siwon sedikit berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang berjalan cepat menuju kamar mereka di hotel. Ya, rangkaian konser super show 5 Jakarta yang melelahkan sudah berakhir. Para member hanya memiliki beberapa waktu di hotel sebelum mereka harus bertolak ke Seoul kecuali Choi Siwon yang harus tinggal sehari lebih lama karena sebuah urusan, entah kerja, entah untuk dirinya sendiri. Walaupun Siwon ingin juga kembali bersama member dan BabyKyu nya, tapi kontrak dia berkata lain. Choi Siwon harus merelakan waktunya sehari untuk dihabiskan di Jakarta. Ini bukan masalah senang atau tidak senang, tapi ini sudah terlanjur dijadwalkan dalam kegiatan dia.

"BabyKyu…please…" Siwon terus berusaha membuat Kyuhyun menoleh padanya.

"Baby…apa kau marah karena aku tidak kembali bersama kalian?"

"Baby…Kau tahu kan itu sudah keputusan manajemen…"

"…"

"BabyKyu….Ok….Aku akan membatalkan acara tanggal 3 besok, tapi aku juga tidak bisa balik besok Babe…Susah ngurus untuk beli tiket pesawat mendadak Baby…"

"…."

"CHOI KYUHYUN! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Hilang sudah kesabaran seorang Choi Siwon. Dia bisa bertahan dengan kondisi sulit apapun, tapi tidak kalau Babynya cuek terhadap dia. Choi Siwon tidak bisa tidak berada di dekat Baby nya.

Mendengar teriakan Siwon, hati Kyu berdegup sangat kencang, apalagi Siwon menyematkan nama marganya di depan namanya. Rasa takut mulai menjalar di tubuhnya. Tidak pernah Siwon berteriak padanya, tapi sekarang hanya karena dia tidak mau berbicara dengannya, orang yang dicintainya itu berteriak padanya. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh dan suaranya pun muncul walaupun agak bergetar.

"Aku capek….Boleh kah aku istirahat?" hanya itu yang bia keluar dari mulut sang maknae.

"Baby….A-Aku…."

"Mianhae kalau aku menyulut emosimu….Aku ingin istirahat sebentar sebelum siap-siap untuk kembali ke Korea…" Kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Kyuhyun ucapkan sebelum dirinya masuk ke kamarnya. Dengan gigih Siwon masih membuntuti Babynya. Ini baru pertama kali dia terlihat begitu sedih, padahal ini bukan hal yang pertama bagi mereka untuk terpisah sementara. Semakin Siwon memikirkan sikap Kyuhyunnya, semakin dia merasa frustasi.

Kyuhyun, di sisi lain, hanya mampu menguatkan hatinya. Dia tahu dia terlihat begitu bodoh, bahkan sangat bodoh. Bukankah dia begitu mencintai pangerannya itu?Lantas kenapa terbersit ingin berpisah darinya. Kurang apa seorang Choi Siwon?Perlakuan yang sangat gentle dan lembut, selalu ada untuknya kapanpun. Lantas apa kesalahan Siwon? Mengingat hal itu, pikiran Kyuhyun juga semakin kalut. Dia rebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang dia bagi dengan Siwon, mencoba menenangkan pikiran dan meyakinkan diri kalau keputusan yang diambilnya tidak salah.

"Baby….Boleh aku berbaring di sebelahmu?" tanya Siwon hati-hati. Tanpa jawaban, Kyuhyun hanya menggeser tubuhnya untuk menyisakan tempat bagi Siwon. Namun posisi Kyuhyun tetap membelakangi Siwon.

"Baby….Aku ingin memelukmu….Boleh kan?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"….." Kyuhyun membisu. Dia belum sanggup untuk menatap kekasih hatinya. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri dia juga ingin Siwon menghangatkannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Siwon pun akhirnya memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Dia ingin memeluk Kyuhyun sepuas yang dia mau sebelum Kyuhyun meninggalkannya. Dia menyamankan posisi tangannya di tubuh Kyuhyunnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menutup matanya rapat-rapat, airmata yang ditahannya dari tadi ternyata berhasil meloloskan diri dan membasahi kedua pipinya. Namun dengan sigap dia berusaha menghapusnya karena dia tidak ingin membuat Siwonnya tahu bahwa dia sangat kacau hari ini. Dia sudah berusaha tegar dan selalu tersenyum bahkan terlihat bahagia ketika di panggung, tapi sebenarnya dia lemah, dia ingin sekali menangis.

Drrrrrrrrrrt…drrrrrrrrrt…drrrrrrrt…

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar, sebuah sms masuk. Dengan segera Siwon mengambilnya yang memang letak ponsel di meja dekat Siwon. Dia berikan kepada Kyuhyun ponsel itu sambil tetap memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan menghirup aroma yang sudah menjadi candu baginya.

from : Prince Manager Hyung

To : MaknaeKyu

Bersiap-siaplah. Sebentar lagi kita akan menuju bandara.

"Dari siapa Babe?" tanya Siwon sedikit penasaran.

"Manajer hyung. Kita akan segera menuju bandara…" jawab Kyuhyun setenang mungkin tanpa ingin menunjukkan kalau dia habis menangis.

"hmmmmmmmmmmm…." Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Dia rasanya enggan sekali untuk beranjak dari ranjang itu. Bukan karena Siwon yang sedang memeluknya, tetapi karena jiwa dan raganya pun sudah terlalu lelah. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan Siwon yang setia di pinggangnya. Dan Siwon pun mau tidak mau harus melepas pelukannya juga. Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membuat tubuhnya segar.

"Kau tetap harus mengatakannya padaku Babe tentang semua yang terjadi saat ini?"

"Apa yang harus aku katakan?"

"Semuanya…tentang perubahan sikapmu hari ini…Bukankah kita baik-baik saja dari kemarin sampai tadi di panggung?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan…" kata Kyuhyun singkat sembari meninggalkan Siwon.

"_Bagaimana aku mampu untuk mengatakannya. Hatiku sakit setiap aku mengingat itu Siwonnie. Bukan karena kau menyakitiku…Tidak…kau tidak pernah menyakitiku Wonnie…Tapi mungkin kebersamaan kita akan menyakitimu…Kau begitu menginginkannya Wonnie…Tapi aku tidak bisa memberikannya padamu…" _Kyuhyun bermonolog dalam hatinya di bawah guyuran air dari shower.

Siwon mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan, mencoba mengingat kesalahan apa yang dia perbuat sehingga BabyKyu nya berubah drastis seperti itu. "_Bukankah dari kemarin-kemarin tidak ada masalah?Aku juga tidak membalas mention artis Indonesia itu…Tapi kenapa dia menjauhiku?Ooooooh Babyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…Apa yang harus ku lakukan?Aku ingin selalu membuatmu tersenyum dan bahagia,tapi kenapa itu sulit?Aku hanya menginginkanmu bahagia bersamaku…Oh GOD….What should I do now?_"

15 menit berlalu, Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh segarnya dan aroma green tea dan mint yang sangat kuat. Dia menatap Siwon sekilas yang masih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa dia telah membuat Siwonnya bersedih dan merasa bersalah, tapi dia sendiri juga tidak tahu lagi cara yang harus dia lakukan untuk mencoba hidup tanpa Siwon selain menghindarinya. Dia kemudian membuka lemari untuk mengambil baju serta celana dan bersiap-siap bergabung dengan member yang lain di lobby hotel. Mendengar ada suara, Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuhyunnya yang sudah berpakaian rapi, ya walaupun hanya sekedar kaos karena bagian bawah tubuh Kyuhyun masih terlilit sebuah handuk. Siwon berjalan mendekat,mencoba memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"BabyKyu….Kau harum…"

"Apa ada orang yang baru mandi baunya tidak harum?"

"Tapi kau berbeda Baby…."

"Sudahlah Siwonnie….tolong lepaskan aku. Aku harus segera ke lobby bersama yang lain. Kau juga harus istirahat kan?"

"Aku masih ingin memelukmu Baby…Acaranya besok agak siang." Kyuhyun mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan hatinya untuk menatap Siwon dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Siwonnya.

"Apa kau senang untuk acara besok?" tanya Kyuhyun serius.

"Why so serious Baby?" tanya Siwon balik dengan kedua tangannya kini memegang tangan BabyKyu nya.

"Please answer me, Wonnie…"

"Of course I'm happy Baby…Kau tahu kan anak-anak sangat menggemaskan. Aku ingin sekali membawamu juga untuk bertemu mereka, tapi sayang sekali kau harus ada kegiatan lain. Kau juga pasti bahagia kalau bersama mereka. Kasihan mereka Baby, harus hidup dengan orang lain, bukan orang tua mereka sendiri, padahal banyak juga yang ingin punya anak tapi sulit bagi mereka untuk mendapatkannya."

"Iya…Anak-anak selalu menggemaskan….Kau juga harus mempunyai nya Wonnie…Pasti mereka tampan sepertimu kalau namja…" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum getir.

"Tapi aku lebih suka anak yang cantik nan menggemaskan seperti dirimu Baby…" Siwon balik berkata sambil terus mengecup tangan Kyuhyun. Sadar akan rencananya lagi, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Siwon. Dia mengecup bibir Siwon sekilas sebelum meninggalkannya menuju kamar mandi untuk memakai celana.

"_Kau pasti memiliki anak-anak yang hebat, tampan serta menggemaskan Wonnie…Dan kau layak memiliki mereka….Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia bersama anak-anak yang merupakan darah dagingmu sendiri.._.." kalimat itu seakan terucap begitu saja di dalam hatinya.

"Babyyyy…Kenapa harus ke kamar mandi?Kau kan bisa pakai celana di sini, eoh?Lagipula aku juga sudah sering melihat tubuhmu…." kata Siwon sambil mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Ya Wonnie! Kalau aku ganti di depanmu, yang ada aku tidak jadi balik hari ini gara-gara ulahmu!" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak dan langsung mengunci kamar mandi. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memakai celana. Kyuhyun pun mempersiapkan masker serta tas yang akan dibawanya. Sekali lagi, dia berusaha fokus pada niatnya.

"Baby…apa kau tidak mau menciumku?"

"Tsk!"

"Please Babyyyy…." Siwon semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Kyuhyun walaupun Kyuhyun terus menghindar, tapi apa mau dikata Siwon tetaplah Siwon yang harus mendapatkan apa yang dia mau kalau itu tentang Kyuhyunnya.

"Biarkan aku pergi sekarang Wonnie…." Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak sambi mendorong ringan tubuh Siwon.

"Kiss me first Baby….." Dengan gerakan cepat, Siwon menggapai pinggang Kyuhyun dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kyuhyun. Sedikit terkejut dengan gerakan cepat Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya menutup mata. Mencoba menguatkan diri bahwa ini akan jadi yang terakhir buat mereka berdua. Kyuhyun hanya diam walaupun Siwon terus melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Tidak ada reaksi dari Kyuhyun, Siwon menghentikan gerakan bibirnya dan melepaskan tautan bibir itu dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Ba-Baby….Kenapa kau tak membalas ciumanku?Kenapa kau diam saja?Sebenarnya ada apa?" Siwon bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Siwon tahu ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi, tapi dia belum bisa menemukan apa yang membuat BabyKyunya seperti ini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mampu menutup mata. Haruskah dia tetap pada keputusannya?atau kah dia harus tetap di sisi Siwon tanpa bisa memberikan Siwon sesuatu yang membuat kebahagiaan Siwon terasa sempurna?

Hati Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih kepala Siwon dan mengklaim bibirnya. Sekarang, dialah yang melumat bibir Siwon, dia ingin memberitahu Siwon lewat ciumannya bahwa dia masih sangat mencintai Siwonnya. Dia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Siwon dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk mempermudah Siwon yang juga melumat bibir tebalnya. Semakin lama, ciuman Siwon semakin menuntut. Dia sangat enggan untuk melepasnya. Yang dia inginkan adalah menghabiskan waktu bersama BabyKyunya, meraih kenikmatan dunia atas nama cinta. Tapi kenyataan tidak selalu secantik yang kita inginkan.

Ciuman menuntut Siwon semakin membuat Kyuhyun merasa sesak, sesak karena kurang pasokan oksigen dan sesak karena rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya. Kyuhyun ingin berhenti tapi Kyuhyun juga masih terlalu ingin menikmati kekasihnya. Tanpa sadar airmata Kyuhyun menyeruak keluar dan mulai membuat pipinya basah. Haruskah dia menyerah dengan apa yang sudah dia ciptakan hingga saat ini. Menciptakan dunianya sendiri bersama dengan seorang Choi. Sesak, semakin sesak yang Kyuhyun rasakan, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin menangis. Mendadak jantung Siwon seakan berhenti ketika menyadari pipi BabyKyu nya basah. Dengan segera dia melepas ciuman menuntutnya.

"A-ada apa Baby? A-apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Siwon bingung sekaligus cemas. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Jemari-jemarinya mulai menyentuh wajah Siwon. Dia menggerakkan jemari-jemari lentiknya menyusuri wajah Siwon.

"Baby…tolong katakan padaku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau membuatku sangat cemas Babyyy…." Siwon mendekap Kyuhyun seakan ingin memberikan pelukan terbaiknya hanya agar Kyuhyun mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap menggelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Siwon. Siwon mengerti dia tidak bisa memaksa BabyKyu nya yang memang terkenal keras kepala, tapi apa salah kalau dia ingin tahu alasan Kyuhyun menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Siwon terus menciumi pucuk kepala Kyuhyun sampai dia puas. Namun lagi-lagi panggilan dari manajer agar Kyuhyun segera menuju Lobby mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

"Aku harus pergi Wonnie…."

"Aku masih ingin kau di sini Baby…." seakan tidak rela, Siwon tetap mendekap Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie please…." mau tidak mau, Kyuhyun harus berusaha melepaskan pelukan Siwon darinya atau dia tidak bisa menjalankan apa yang sudah menjadi keputusannya.

"Okey…Take care Baby…Kau harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu sekarang di Korea, ne…." mendengar permintaan Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris. Bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan semua kalau dia sudah memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak darinya.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil tas dan satu kopernya, Siwon ingin membantu membawakan koper itu, tetapi ketika Kyuhyun membuka pintu,manajer sudah menyambutnya untuk menggapai koper itu. Kaget dengan keadaan Kyuhyun, manajernya langsung meminta Kyuhyun untuk memakai kacamata karena mata sembab Kyuhyun masih tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Setelah semua siap, semua member kecuali Siwon pun langsung naik van yang sudah terparkir di depan hotel. Siwon hanya mampu memandangi mereka terutama BabyKyunya. Siwon akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, ya dia akan berusaha mati-matian untuk membuat BabyKyu nya tersenyum kembali. Namun ketika van itu sudah berlalu pergi, sesuatu mengagetkan Siwon. Sebuah sms dari BabyKyu nya membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti saat itu juga. Matanya membulat lebar, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang tertulis dalam sms itu. Tidak, apa yang tertulis itu mungkin sebuah kesalahan. Dia yakin Kyuhyun mencintainya, bahkan sangat mencintainya seperti dia juga sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Tetapi…..

From : BABYKYU

To : Siwonnie

Maafkan aku Wonnie…Tapi aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu. Let's just forget all that already happened between us. Semangat untuk besok. Take care and be happy…

Setelah sms itu terkirim, Kyuhyun secepatnya mematikan kedua ponsel, seakan tahu bahwa Siwon pastinya akan menuntut sebuah penjelasan atas apa yang diputuskannya.

~TBC~

BY : GAEMGYULOVER


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

It's just two shots actually, but dunno I can't end it in this chapter T_T. So, it will be 3 shots kkkkk

Cast : CHO KYUHYUN and CHOI SIWON (as SUPER JUNIOR MEMBER) / Slight : Eunhyuk.

Disclaimer : CHO KYUHYUN BELONGS TO CHOI SIWON / CHOI SIWON BELONGS TO CHO KYUHYUN, but THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME!

Di kamar hotelnya, Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya, mencoba menyamankan diri di atas ranjang yang empuk. Namun sayang sekali, Siwon tidak bisa merasakan kenyamanan lagi, tidak untuk saat ini. Mendadak kamar terasa beitu luas dan sangat sepi. Dia meraba kedua sisi ranjang itu, mencoba merasakan bahwa masih ada BabyKyu nya di sisinya. Tangan Siwon mengambil ponselnya lagi, mencoba membaca kembali sms dari BabyKyu nya dengan harapan dia salah baca tadi. Tapi, semua mendadak mebuat jantung Siwon seakan tertusuk karena tulisan dalam sms masih tetap sama. Baby yang sangat dia cintai meminta dia melupakan semua yang terjadi di antara mereka. Siwon tertawa kaku, tawa yang seakan mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan melupakan apa yang sudah dia rajut dengan Babynya, Baby yang sudah menjadi nafas dan satu-satunya kebahagiaan bagi dirinya.

"_Baby...Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha menjauhiku, sekeras itu pula aku akan berusaha menjadikanmu tetap milikku. kau hanya milikku dan kau adalah kebahagiaanku!"_ kalimat-kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Siwon dengan mata terpejam.

Semenit kemudian, Siwon mulai mengutak-atik ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi nya. Namun nihil, kedua ponsel Kyuhyun tidak aktif.

"_Hmmmmmmmm...Oh GOD...Please help to solve this problem..."_ Siwon terus berdo'a dalam hati.

"Oh...Aku harus menghubungi member yang lain. Siapa tahu emreka bisa menghubungkanku dengan Baby..."

_tuuut...tuuuut...tuuuut..._

_tuuuut...tuuut...tuuuut_

"_Ya! Yoboseyo Siwon-ah!"_

"Eunhyuk-ah...Apa BabyKyu duduk di sebelahmu?Aku ingin bicara dengannya.

"_Aniyo...Dia duduk di belakang, di samping Zhoumi..."_

"Oh shit..."

"_Ya! Siwon-ah!Ada apa denganmu?Mereka hanya duduk bersebelahan saja. Lagipula, Babymu sudah tidur!"_

"Tidak bisakah kau membangunkannya sebentar?Aku ingin bicara dengannya, sebentar saja..."

"_Maaf Siwon-ah...Bukannya aku tidak bisa, tapi kau tahu sendiri bahwa dia pasti marah kalau tidurnya diusik. Nanti sajalah kau hubungi dia lagi...Baru sebentar berpisah kau sudah kelabakan! Tsk!"_

"Bukan begitu Eunhyuk-ah! Masalahnya..."

"_Sudahlah. Aku juga mau istirahat! Nanti kalau dia sudah bangun, aku akan menyuruhnya menghubungimu_."

"Masalahnya dia tidak akan mau menghubungiku lagi, Eunhyuk-ah."

"_Eoh?Memangnya kenapa?Bukannya kalian baik-baik saja dari kemarin-kemarin?Dan di stage kalian juga tak terpisahkan..."_

"Itulah yang membuatku bingung...Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dia langsung menghindariku setelah konser tadi."

"_Begini saja, aku akan bicara dengan dia kalau dia sudah bangun. Sekarang kau istirahat saja dulu. Bukannya kau besok juga ada juga ingin istirahat..."_

"Tapi berjanjilah kau akan membantuku..."

"_Iya...Aku usahakan...Bye..."_

"Eun-..."

_tuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuuuuut_

"Aish! Kenapa dia mematikan sambungan telponnya! Dasar Monyet! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh Babyyyyyyyy! Kau membuatku tidak tenang! Bagaimana aku harus konsen untuk aktifitas besok...Hmmmmmmmmmmm..."

_ SoeHat Airport_

Kyuhyun meregangkan tubuhnya. Melemaskan otot-otot sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Korea. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat kusut. Masker masih tetap setia di wajahnya. Kedua mata Kyuhyun terlihat sangat lelah. Sebenarnya dia hanya berpura-pura tidur dalam van tadi, dan dia memejamkan mata mencoba untuk tidur tapi ternyata dia tidak bisa. Kenangan-kenangan dengan Siwonnya memenuhi pikirannya. Apalagi ketika mendengar Eunhyuk berbicara dengan seseorang dan dia sudah tahu kalau itu pasti Siwonnya, hati Kyuhyun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Tapi dia rela akan hal itu asalkan Siwon mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Ya, Kyuhyun rela menyakiti dirinya asalkan Siwon dapat merasakan kebahagiaan seutuhnya.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah...Tadi Siwon menelponku, dia ingin bicara denganmu. Cepatlah kau hubungi dia. Kasihan dia...pasti sampai sekarang dia masih menunggu telpon atau sms mu.

"Aku sudah sms dia tadi, hyung..."

"Hmmmm... Kyuhyun-ah...Aku memang tidak tahu apa masalah kalian karena aku lihat kalian baik-baik saja. Tapi Siwon bilang-..."

"Hyung...Please! Kita baik-baik saja. Aku hanya lelah..."

"Kalau memang tidak ada masalah, ya sudah. Satu saranku, menghindari masalah itu tidak akan mungkin menjadikan masalah itu selesai. Siwon sendiri bilang kalau kau menghindarinya. Apa itu bukan masalah?"

"Hyung..."

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk cerita. Aku hanya ingin kau ingat kalau aku selalu ada untuk mendengar ceritamu."

"Hyuuuung..." dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghambur ke pelukan Eunhyuk. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya. Dia ingin menumpahkannya begitu saja.

"ssssst...Kyuhyun-ah...Kau boleh cerita kalau kau memang ingin cerita. Yang penting sekarang kau pikirkan lagi apa yang harus kau lakukan agar masalah itu terselesaikan, ne?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya. Eunhyuk memang satu-satunya member sebagai tempat Kyuhyun berkeluh kesah ketika dia menghadapi masalah dengan Siwon. Tapi masalah Siwon dan dirinya yang dulu-dulu tidak sebesar saat ini, dimana Kyuhyun juga harus memutuskannya dengan mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri. Kyuhyun masih berusaha menenangkan hatinya di pelukan Eunhyuk sebelum mereka benar-benar masuk ke pesawat.

"Ayo kita bergabung dengan yang lain, sebentar lagi kita harus berangkat..." Eunhyuk segera menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan mendekati member yang lain. Mereka terkejut melihat mata Kyuhyun yang sembab, tapi dengan cepat Eunhyuk memberikan kode agar semuanya diam. Seakan mengerti akan kode itu, termasuk Donghae yang biasanya lemot, member pun tidak berucap satu kata pun ke maknae mereka.

"Eunhyuk hyung..."

"Ne?"

"Aku duduk denganmu nanti..."

"Ok...Aku akan bilang ke manajer hyung sebentar ya..." jawab Eunhyuk sembari mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan kasih sayang. Eunhyuk sangat menyayangi dongsaengnya ini. Walaupun Kyuhyun sering membully dia, tapi Eunhyuk tidak bisa marah kepadanya. Dia sudah menganggap Kyuhyun seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

_Di dalam pesawat..._

Kyuhyun memandang ke luar melalui jendela. Dia masih bungkam tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Siwon. Sebenarnya bukan apa yang terjadi dengan Siwon, lebih tepatnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Kembali, kenangan-kenangannya bersama Siwon seakan terukir di hamparan langit dimana kedua matanya tertuju. Sakit kembali menyerang dadanya. Kedua mata jernih itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan agar airmata itu tidak lolos dari mata indahnya, tapi semakin dia menahannya, semakin dia tidak bisa lagi mengungkung airmata itu di pelupuk matanya. Eunhyuk yang belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi merasa cemas melihat maknaenya dengan kondisi saat ini. Dia hanya meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya lembut seolah-olah ingin menyalurkan rasa sayangnya.

"Aku mencintainya hyung...Sangat mencintainya..." Kyuhyun mulai berkata lirih tapi Eunhyuk masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Eunhyuk hanya diam dan sesekali menghela nafas. Bukan berarti dia diam karena tidak peduli tapi dia hanya ingin Kyuhyun mengungkapkan semuanya dulu.

"A-Aku...Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia. Apa salah kalau aku melepasnya?" Eunhyuk sangat kaget mendengar kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari bibir sang Maknae.

"A-Apa?Kau yakin ingin melepaskan Siwon?K-Kau bilang kalau kau mencintainya?Ta-tapi ke-kenapa?" Eunhyuk tidak bisa lagi mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan maknaenya. Dia hanya berharap bahwa semuanya akan kembali normal seperti sebelumnya.

"Bukannya seorang yeoja lebih pantas untuknya hyung...?"kata Kyuhyun lagi dengan mata tetap memandang keluar jendela.

"Kau bicara apa Kyuhyun-ah! Siwon hanya mencintaimu dan kau mencintainya. Itu sudah cukup untuk kalian bahagia!"

"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang sempurna untuknya..."

"Kebahagiaan sempurna seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan dia keturunan hyung..." kalimat itu terlontarlah dari bibir Kyuhyun dengan airmata yang semakin membanjiri wajahnya. DEG, hati Eunhyuk seakan tertusuk ribuan pisau mendengar maknaenya berkata seperti itu. Lidah Eunhyuk seakan ngilu sampai dia tak bisa berucap sepatah kata pun. Dia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, mencoba memberikan kekuatan untuk maknaenya.

"Hyung sendiri pasti tahu kan kalau Siwon suka sekali anak-anak..."

"Tapi Siwon sangat mencintaimu Kyu...Kau lebih penting baginya. Tadi saja dia benar-benar kelabakan."

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia hyung..."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kebahagiaan Siwon hanya ada padamu?Dia tidak mungkin melepasmu..."

"Aku yang akan melepasnya hyung...Aku tahu banyak yeoja yang lebih baik dari aku untuknya, dan Siwon pasti bahagia hidup sebagai sebenar-benarnya suami dengan anak-anak dari darah dagingnya sendiri." Kyuhyun semakin menangis. Tapi dia harus kuat. Bagaimanapun itu sudah menjadi keputusannya.

"Pikirkan lagi Kyuhyun-ah...Jangan gegabah..." Eunhyuk tidak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Dia hanya berdoa semoga semua menemukan jalan keluarnya. Kyuhyun, di sisi lain menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Eunhyuk, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dan tidur sejenak.

_Incheon Airport_

"Kyuhyun-ah...Bangun...Kita sudah sampai..." Eunhyuk berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun selembut mungkin.

"Ah...Sudah sampai ya...Hyuuuung, mana maskerku?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil mempoutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil.

"_Aish anak ini...Kenapa tingkahnya berubah seperti anak kecil?"_ tanya Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Hyuuuuuuung...Jangan diam saja! Bantu aku cari maskerku. Tidak mungkin aku tidak memakainya apalagi dengan muka seperti ini..." teriak Kyuhyun sambil terus mencari-cari masker itu di tasnya.

"Kau taruh dimana tadi Kyuhyun-ah...hmmmmm..."

"Ini sudah ketemu hyung hehehehe"

"Dasar!" kata Eunhyuk singkat sambil mencubit pipi gembul Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk tahu Kyuhyun masih kalut, tetapi Kyuhyun memang tidak ingin membuat semua hyungnya khawatir. Dia berubah menjadi Kyuhyun yang biasanya.

"Hyung...Aku mohon member yang lain jangan sampai tahu..." pinta Kyuhyun sambil menggapai tangan Eunhyuk.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku Kyuhyun-ah...Tapi sekali lagi, kau harus menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Kegiatan kita masih banyak Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan sampai ada rasa tidak nyaman dalam tim kita, ne?" pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan.

_ Dorm_

Kyuhyun langsung menuju kamarnya. Dia merebahkan tubuh lelahnya ke ranjangnya. Sejenak dia berpikir untuk mengaktifkan ponselnya, tetapi secepat mungkin dia urungkan. Dia sebenarnya takut kalau Siwon menghubunginya. Dia masih belum siap untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Dia, akhirnya mereguk 2 butir vitamin dan mencoba untuk tidur karena dia harus latihan bersama Henry malam harinya untuk Comeback Henry di Music Bank. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Kyuhyun berhasil mendaratkan tubuhnya di dunia mimpi. Dunia yang mungkin selalu indah baginya.

Di kamar yang lain, Eunhyuk masih tetap bungkam walaupun Donghae mengejarnya untuk tahu apa yang terjadi dengan maknae kesayangannya. Namun, Eunhyuk sudah berjanji kepada Kyuhyun untuk menjaga rahasia ini. Akhirnya dengan tegas Eunhyuk meminta Donghae untuk tidak ikut campur dulu dengan masalah Kyuhyunnya. Donghae merasa kesal, tapi dia sadar kalau itu mungkin yang terbaik.

"Donghae-ah...Keluarlah, aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

"Hah! Oke lah..."

Secepat kilat Eunhyuk mengunci pintu juga sangat lelah dan ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dulu sebelum mencoba membantu Siwon dan Kyuhyun menyelesaikan masalahnya. Namun, kesalahan dilakukan oleh Eunhyuk karena dia mengaktifkan ponselnya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, ponselnya bergetar, tanda bahwa seseorang menelponnya.

"_hmmmmmmmmmmm...siapa orang pertama yang mengganggu istirahatku?hah!" Mata Eunhyuk membulat melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya._

"_Tuhan...Apa yang harus ku katakan pada Siwon?Aku yakin dia pasti menginterogasiku tentang Kyuhyunnya. Sial! Harusnya tidak ku aktifkan dulu ponselku..."_ Eunhyuk merutuki nasibnya dalam hati.

"Yobo-..."

"_Ya Eunhyuk-ah! Lama sekali angkat telponnya_!"

"Kau! Aish!Kau tahu aku ini baru saja tiba!Dan aku sangat lelah! Aku mau istirahat!"

"_Ta-tapi kau berjanji padaku akan membantuku. Bagaimana dengan BabyKyu?Apa dia cerita sesuatu padamu_?" mendengar Siwon yang menggebu-gebu dari seberang sana membuat Eunhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Dia terlanjur berjanji untuk menjaga rahasia ini. Dia juga ingin Kyuhyun sendiri yang menyelesaikan masalahnya kali ini.

"_Ya! Eunhyuk-ah...Aku tahu dia pasti cerita sesuatu padamu! Tolong ceritakan padaku...Jebaaaal..."_

"Aish! Kau salah...Dia hanya diam saja tadi. Dia hanya tidur dan tidur dan tidur...Kenapa kau tak mencoba menelpon dia?"

"_Tidak_ _perlu kau suruh aku juga sudah menelponnya, tapi ponselnya masih belum aktif_."

"Oooo...Mungkin dia tidur karena nanti malam kan dia harus latihan bersama Henry."

"_Eunhyuk-ah...Aku takut_..." suara Siwon mulai terdengar bergetar.

"Hmmmm..."Eunhyuk benar-benar bingung apa yang harus dia katakan untuk membuat temannya ini merasa lebih baik di saat dia sendiri tahu bahwa semuanya memang tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"_A-aku...D-dia memintaku untuk meninggalkannya Eunhyuk-ah...A-Aku tidak bisa...A...K-kau tahu dia adalah kebahagiaanku...A-aku..."_ Siwon tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya, tenggorokannya tercekat. Dia juga tidak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya. Hatinya sangat sakit mengingat sms terakhir yang dikirmkan BabyKyu nya.

"Si-Siwon-ah...Kau harus tenang...Kau harus fokus ke kegiatanmu dulu. Setelah itu, kau coba hubungi Kyuhyun lagi, ne..."

"_Bagaimana aku bisa fokus kalau BabyKyu ku tidak menginginkanku lagi_..."

"Ayolah Siwon-ah...Semua tahu kalau Kyuhyun masih mencintaimu. Mungkin dia hanya lelah saja. Aku akan bicara dengannya nanti kalau dia sudah bangun...Coba kau sms dia dulu. Dan nanti secepatnya hubungi dia kalau sms mu terkirim."

"_A-Aku..."_

"Siwon-ah...Selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu. Jangan sampai fans mu melihat wajah sedihmu. Kau harus profesional bagaimanapun kondisimu. Cepat selesaikan tugasmu dan cepat kembali ke Korea, ne...Maaf aku belum bisa membantu apa-apa, aku juga sangat lelah Siwon-ah..."

"_Baiklah Hyukkie...Maaf sudah mengganggumu_..."

"It's okey...Aku tidur dulu ya...bye..."

"_bye..."_ Siwon memutuskan sambungan telponnya, dan dia mencoba melakukan apa yang disarankan Eunhyuk.

To : My RisingStar

From : Simba

Good morning my Beautiful World. Aku akan selalu bersamamu Aku tahu kau masih tidur. Semoga kau memimpikan aku...Aku anggap aku tidak menerima smsmu, Baby...Aku sangat mencintaimu...

Dipandanginya ponsel itu dari setelah mengirim sms ke BabyKyu nya hingga kini dia sudah berada di Mall tempat dia melakukan tugasnya. Namun, sms itu masih pending.

"Ya! Choi Siwon...Jangan bermain ponsel saja...Fokus!" bisik manejrnya yang memang memperhatikan Siwon dari tadi.

"N-Ne hyung...Mianhae...Aku hanya mengirim sms sebentar." Siwon pun mau tidak mau kembali fokus ke aktivitasnya.

Di sinilah dia sekarang, di panti asuhan dimana banyak anak-anak yang menurut Siwon sangat lucu. Sejenak dia melupakan masalahnya. Tak henti-hentinya dia tersenyum ketika anak-anak mulai mendekatinya. Hatinya sangat senang. Ketika dia menoleh ke belakang...DEG...Hati Siwon seakan berdesir, seorang anak perempuan yang manis dengan pipi menggemaskan tersenyum tulus padanya. Ooooh lihatlah, betapa dia seperti Kyuhyunnya. Bukankah dia menginginkan anak perempuan seperti itu?Siwon dengan cepat menggendong anak itu dan meminta seseorang memfoto mereka. Dia sangat senang untuk saat ini. Dia sangat berharap semoga dia diberi kesempatan untuk melihat mereka lagi dengan BabyKyu nya. Ya, dia ingin sekali Kyuhyun menunjuk salah satu dari mereka sebagai anak angkat mereka.

Dan akhirnya, aktivitas Siwon pun selesai. Dia segera menuju hotel untuk istirahat sebelum kemudian kembali ke Korea untuk bertemu BabyKyu yang sudah sangat dia rindukan. Di kamar hotel, dia cek lagi ponselnya, dengan harapan Kyuhyun sudah mengaktifkan ponselnya. Namun, lagi-lagi hasilnya nihil.

"_Baby please...Aku ingin mendengar suaramu...Cepat aktifkan ponselmu_..." Siwon hanya berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Sejenak kemudian, dia membuka folder yang hanya berisi foto BabyKyu nya. Senyum terukir kembali di wajah Siwon. Tidak susah memang membuat Siwon terlihat bahagia, hanya sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun, itu sudah cukup bagi Siwon untuk membuat hatinya senang dan tenang.

"Ah ya...Aku harus mengirimkan fotoku dengan gadis kecil yang seperti dirinya tadi. Dia pasti senang..."

To : My RisingStar

From : Simba

Hoooooot...It's me with little BabyKyu ^0^. Akhirnya aku menemukan uri little girl Baby kkkkkkkk.

Pesan mms itu sudah dikirim, wajah Siwon semakin ceria karena dia yakin Kyuhyunnya pasti suka. Ooooh...Seandainya Siwon tahu itu alasan yang mendasari masalah diantara mereka...

Dengan tetap sabar Siwon menunggu laporan terkirim untuk sms dan mms nya. Satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam...Sambil terus mendengarkan lagu Kyuhyunnya yang baru dia tetap setia menunggu balasan dari BabyKyu nya.

_triiiiiiiiiiiing_

_triiiiiiiiiing_

Dengan cepat Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Kedua pesannya sudah terkirim. Sekarang yang dia lakukan hanya menunggu balasan Babynya. Tapi lagi-lagi, tak ada satupun balasan dari Babynya. Hilang kesabaran Siwon, dia mencoba menelpon Kyuhyun. Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak menjawab panggilan telpon dari Siwon.

_At Dorm_

Di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun menjerit dalam hati. Sms Siwon membuatnya semakin merasa sakit. Dia ingin berteriak kepada dunia bahwa dia juga masih sangat mencintai Siwonnya. Namun pesan kedua yang dikirimkan Siwon dengan foto itu membuat hatinya juga semakin sakit. Dia semakin sadar betapa Siwon menginginkan seorang anak, dan dia tertampar kenyataan karena dia tidak mungkin bisa memberikan Siwon seorang keturunan. Kyuhyun semakin terisak. Dia menahan rasa sakit di tenggorokannya karena dia mengontrol suara tangisnya. Dia tidak ingin yang lain tahu bahwa dia menangis. Ponsel yang terus bergetar dengan nama Siwon tertera di layarnya semakin membuat airmata Kyuhyun turun sangat deras.

"_Babo Siwon... Aku sangat mencintaimu...Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia bersama keturunanmu... Aku mohon lepaskan aku... Raihlah kesempurnaan hidupmu sebagai laki-laki seutuhnya_." Kyuhyun tergugu dalam tangis dan monolognya. Apa salah dia mengorbankan cintanya untuk kebahagiaan CINTAnya?Sungguh, dia rela melakukan apapun untuk melihat Siwonnya bahagia walaupun dia harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Dengan kondisinya sekarang, dia tidak mungkin keluar dorm dan latihan. Dia ingin menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

To : Mochi

From : MaknaeKyu

Henry-ah...Mianhae, aku tidak bisa rehearsal hari kau ijinkan ke manajer hyung? Tubuhku benar-benar lelah dan kepalaku sakit. Gomawo Henry-ah...

_triiiiiiiiiiing triiiiiiiiiiiiiing _

Sebuah pesan masuk, Kyuhyun mengira kalau itu adalah jawaban dari Henry. Namun tiba-tiba matanya membulat karena pesan itu ternyata dari Siwonnya.

To : My RisingStar

From : Simba

_Jika aku berbuat sesuatu yang menyakitimu, aku bersedia menerima hukuman berbentuk apapun. Bahkan jika Baby meminta nyawaku sebagai tebusannya, aku akan berikan. Maafkan aku yang jauh dari kata sempurna sebagai kekasihmu dan belum bisa memberikan jaminan apa-apa untuk hubungan kita. Tapi yakinlah padaku kalau hanya kau, Baby, yang membuatku merasakan bahagia. Aku bersedia menanggalkan keartisan ini dan menikah denganmu kalau memang kamu sudah siap. Tolong jangan diamkan aku seperti ini, aku tidak bisa Baby... Aku juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu walaupun Baby sendiri yang memintanya. Aku, Choi Siwon, hanya mencintai dan hanya akan mencintai Cho Kyuhyun, apapun yang terjadi dan dalam keadaan apapun. Hope to see my RisingStar soon... Take care Baby... I do LOVE you..._

Kyuhyun meremas dadanya, sakit, sangat sakit. Tapi dia tidak boleh lemah, Choi Siwon mungkin hanya sementara terpukul dengan keputusannya. Namun waktu akan menyembuhkan rasa sakit mereka berdua. Ya, Choi Siwon akan bahagia dengan keluarga dan yeoja yang akan memberikan dia keturunan. Bukankah Siwon ingin menikah muda? Kyuhyun harus siap untuk hidup tanpa Siwonnya dan membuat semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Kyuhyun-ah...Kyuhyun-ah..." Eunhyuk yang masih merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun, mencoba menemuinya. Dia yakin Kyuhyun sudah bangun dari alam mimpinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah...Buka pintunya! Kau tidak latihan bersama Henry?" kata Eunhyuk dari balik pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"A-aku su-sudah ijin hyung..." suara Kyuhyun terlihat masih bergetar, dan sangat jelas itu karena tangisnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah...Buka pintunya...Hyung ingin tahu kondisimu..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung..."

"Jangan bohong Kyuhyun-ah...Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baiik saja... Buka pintunya atau aku akan menelpon Siwon dan membeberkan semuanya." mendengar ancaman Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun bergegas membuka pintunya. Dia tidak mau Siwon tahu masalah awal ini,setidaknya tidak sekarang. Kyuhyun mengunci pintunya lagi dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Eunhyuk hanya mengikutinya dan kemudian duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Hentikan saja niatmu Kyu... Kau terlalu mencintainya dan Siwon juga mencintaimu."

"Tapi hyung..."

"Bicarakan masalah ini baik-baik dengan Siwon. Dia memberikan cintanya kepadamu berarti dia sadar kalau dia pasti tidak bisa memiliki keturunan dari darahnya sendiri..." Kata-kata Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun kembali menangis.

"ssssssshhhh...Kyuhyun-ah... Setiap keputusan pasti ada resikonya. Aku yakin Siwon sadar akan resiko itu." Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya, membuka foto yang dikirimkan Siwon kepadanya dan menunjukkannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Dia bahagia hyung...Aku yakin dia sudah menginginkan seorang anak."

"Aish! Choi Siwon babo!" Eunhyuk merutuki kebodohan Siwon, tapi,hey, bukankah Siwon memang tidak tahu yang menjadi alasan Kyuhyun ingin meninggalkannya?

"Tidak hyung... Dia tidak bodoh... Dia hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan..."

"Dan itu dirimu Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Aku hanya menjadi bagian kebahagiaan itu hyung, tapi bukan kebahagiaan dia seutuhnya."

"Sudah jangan bahas itu lagi Kyuhyun-ah...Aku tahu kau segala-galanya bagi Siwon."

"Untuk saat ini mungkin iya, tapi bagaimana kalau dia bosan denganku. Hidupnya akan sepi hyung kalau dia hanya memiliki aku. Aku yakin dia memimpikan hidup yang dipenuhi suara gelak tawa anak-anak, layaknya sebuah keluar yang sebenarnya."

"Hmmmmm...Tapi bisakah, untuk saat ini, kalian menikmati dulu apa yang kalian miliki?Apapun yang terjadi nantinya adalah kehendak Tuhan...Nikmatilah apa yang terjadi untuk saat ini Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Aku takut hyung... Aku takut kalau pada akhirnya dia yang akan meninggalkanku...A-Aku..." rasa sesak itu dia tumpahkan lagi dalam pelukan Eunhyuk. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Betapa dia juga ingin menikmati kehidupan cintanya untuk saat ini, tapi rasa takut semakin mendera ketika dia menyadari bahwa nantinya keluarga Choi pasti menginginkan keturunan dari Siwonnya. Siwon putra pertama Choi dan akan mewarisi harta keluarga Choi. Sudah pasti orang tua Siwon ingin seorang yeoja sebagai pendampingnya dan memberikan cucu yang mengalirkan darah Choi di dalam nadi cucu-cucunya.

"Aku yakin Siwon bukan orang yang seperti itu Kyuhyun-ah... Dia juga berkali-kali bilang kalau dia hanya akan mencintaimu. Aku hanya ingin keputusanmu untuk meninggalkan dia kau pikirkan ulang. Kau tidak boleh egois. Jangan dari pihakmu saja yang memutuskan Kyuhyun-ah. Kalian sama-sama dewasa, jadi bicaralah baik-baik agar masalah ini tidak semakin rumit. Tidak akan ada hasilnya kalau kau terus-terusan menghindarinya..."

"..."

"..."

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?Ayo keluar, pasti kau sangat lapar." Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar ajakan Eunhyuk.

"Tapi hanya berdiam diri di kamar hanya akan membuatmu semakin larut dalam kesedihan Kyu..."

"..."

"Baiklah...Aku tinggal dulu, ne? Nanti aku bawakan makanan untukmu..." Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dari Eunhyuk. Dia kembali bergelut dengan bantal-bantalnya. Terlalu lemas tubuhnya untuk bergerak lagi. Dan Eunhyuk akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun menuju pintu keluar dorm mereka. Dengan berjalan, dia membuka twitter accountnya. Dari sana dia tahu bahwa Siwon sudah berada di bandara untuk kembali ke Korea.

To : Simba

From : Monkey

_Setiba di Korea langsung ke dorm saja. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Jangan menghubungi Maknae dulu, langsung temui saja dia di dorm setibanya kau di Seoul._

_ps : no call or sms, I'll go eating kkkkkkk_

Siwon akhirnya menginjakkan kakinya di Incheon bergegas masuk mobil yang sudah disiapkan untuk menjemputnya. Headset masih setia menempel di telinganya. Hanya satu lagu yang didengarkannya berulang-ulang, satu lagu baru BabyKyu nya. Dia menyamankan diri duduk di sebelah manajer yang sedang menyetir. Matanya tertutup, meresapi setiap kata yang mengalun dengan iringan melodi indah itu. Musik,suara dan lirik memang suatu paduan yang sempurna, tapi makna Love Dust membuat orang dengan mudah menitikkan airmata. Apa ini memang suara hati Babynya? Tidak, dia tidak pernah menerima jika lagu ini memang untuknya. Tapi jari-jemari Siwon sangat berat untuk menghentikan lagu itu. Dibiarkan lagu itu tetap mengalun indah di telinganya walaupun lagu itu juga menyayat-nyayat hatinya...

_**Kyuhyun Love Dust Super Junior **__**사랑**____**먼지**____**Lyrics English Translation**__  
I guess I need to erase all the traces of my love for you  
Your picture, the teacups we shared all remain without an owner_

All these things that are meaningless with just memories and my longing

When I touch them I cry, when I see them my heart bruises  
Now I erase the traces of you, to bury them as sorrowful memories

There's no more love, all that's left in me are your memories  
All it does is weigh me down, having lost its other half

I know now my tears, my long sighs are are useless

When I touch them I cry, when I see them my heart bruises  
It's painful knowing there's so many traces of you left that'll remain as sorrowful memories

Like dust love lingers in the corners of my heart

I clean the traces of my love, even your scent that fills the room  
But as much as I try to erase and throw away the love that remains in me  
It's not going so well, you're imprinted in my heart

"Hyung...antar aku ke dorm..."

"Kau masih ada jadwal?"

"Tidak ada hyung. Aku hanya ingin mampir ke dorm..."

"Siwon-ah...Apa sebaiknya kau tidak istirahat dulu. Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun, tapi lebih baik..."

"Aku mau ke dorm hyung...Please..."

"Oke lah, kalau itu memang maumu."

Dua jam berlalu, di sini lah Siwon sekarang berada, di dorm Super Junior. Dia masukkan kode, dan dalam hitungan detik, pintu terbuka. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ruangan itu. Terdengar suara agak berisik di dapur. Siwon berjalan cepat mengarahkan kakinya ke dapur. Hatinya mendadak gembira, senyum mulai terpatri di wajahnya. Kyuhyunnya, dia melihat Kyuhyunnya. Dia menatap Kyuhyunnya yang sedang membuat ramyeon untuk beberapa saat.

"Eun-..." merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dia, Kyuhyun menoleh dan dia merasa itu adalah Eunhyuk. Namun mendadak jantungnya seakan berhenti ketika melihat bahwa CINTAnya lah yang sedang memperhatikannya. Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memanas ketika mendapati Siwon yang selalu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau makan ramyeon, Baby? Ayo makan di luar bersamaku..." kata Siwon sambil mendekati Kyuhyunnya.

"A-Aku...Aku..."

GREB...Siwon langsung memeluk tubuhnya, sangat erat. Dia ingin menyalurkan ketakutan dirinya kalau Kyuhyun memang benar-benar ingin meninggalkannya.

"Baby...Aku sangat merindukanmu...Jangan menghindariku lagi, ne..."

"Ma-Maaf Wonnie...To-Tolong lepaskan pelukanmu..." Kyuhyun berusaha berontak. Dia tidak mau Siwonnya mendengar detak jantungnya. Dan mau tidak mau, dia harus mengungkapkan apa yang sudah menjadi keputusannya agar semuanya selesai.

"Wonnie please..." Siwon tidak menanggapi permintaan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak mau mendengar permintaan itu. Dia malah menghujani leher Kyuhyun dengan kecupan ringan.

"SIWON HENTIKAN!" Kyuhyun akhirnya berteriak dengan harapan Siwon akan melepaskannya.

"No Baby...Never..."

"SIWON! AKU TIDAK HANYA MEMINTAMU UNTUK MELEPASKAN PELUKAN INI, TAPI AKU JUGA MEMINTAMU UNTUK MELEPASKANKU DARI HIDUPMU!" Hilang sudah kesabaran Kyuhyun. Dia harus tegas. Bukankah ini yang harus dia lakukan agar Siwon mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sempurna? Siwon membeku. Teriakan BabyKyu nya membuat kakinya lemah. Jadi benar, BabyKyu nya ingin berpisah darinya. Dia melepas pelukannya,matanya memandang nyalang ke wajah Kyuhyunnya. Kedua tangannya mulai menangkup kedua pipi chubby BabyKyu nya.

"Tidak akan pernah aku melepasmu, Baby...Bahkan sampai kau membunuhku pun, aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu! Kau milikku dan Choi Siwon hanya milikmu..." kata Siwon lembut dengan jari-jari yang mengelus pipi BabyKyu nya. Kyuhyun seakan merasakan ribuan pisau menusuk dadanya. Sangat sakit, kata-kata Siwon membuatnya semakin merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya. Tapi,bukankah itu resiko yang harus dia terima?

"Bukankah kau ingin bahagia?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara melunak. Kedua tangannya sekarang menggenggam tangan Siwon yang berada di pipinya.

"Iya, dan bahagia itu hanya jika aku bersamamu..."

"Wonnie... Dengarkan aku... Kau tidak akan menyempurnakan kebahagiaanmu kalau tetap bersamaku?"

"A-Apa maksudmu Baby?Aku tidak mau dengar apapun kalau itu hanya menyuruhku meninggalkanmu..."

"Wonnie...Aku mohon, carilah yeoja yang lain untuk menjadi pendampingmu...A-..."

"HENTIKAN CHO KYUHYUN!JANGAN PERNAH MEMERINTAHKU!" Siwon, kini juga mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Apapun yang BabyKyu nya minta pasti dia lakukan tapi tidak kalau itu sebuah perpisahan.

"A-Aku...Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia Wonnie..."

"BAHAGIA MACAM APA YANG INGIN KAU LIHAT, EOH?BAHAGIA MACAM APA YANG INGIN KAU BERIKAN PADAKU DENGAN MENYURUHKU MENIKAH DENGAN YEOJA?" terus, Siwon terus berteriak. Dia ingin menumpahkan kekesalan yang sudah membuncah di dadanya.

"AKU HARUS MENIKAH DENGAN YEOJA, KAU BILANG?DAN KETIKA AKU MENIKAH DENGAN YEOJA, KAU AKAN BERSENANG-SENANG DENGAN NAMJA LAIN,EOH?ATAU KAU MEMANG SUDAH MEMPUNYAI YEOJA ATAU NAMJA SIMPANAN DAN SEKARANG KAU MEMBUANGKU?"

Plaaaakkkk.

Tanpa bisa ditahan Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Siwon dan melayangkan sebuah tamparan di pipi kiri Siwon.

"Jaga bicaramu Choi Siwon!" kata Kyuhyun dengan intonasi yang sangat tegas.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...CHO KYUHYUN INGIN CHOI SIWON MENIKAH DENGAN YEOJA KARENA INGIN MELIHAT CHOI SIWON BAHAGIA?" Siwon tertawa mengejek.

"BAGAIMANA BISA SEORANG CHOI SIWON MENIKAH DENGAN YEOJA KALAU KEBAHAGIAAN DIA HANYA ADA PADA CHO KYUHYUN? BAGAIMANA BISA? KATAKAN PADAKU CHO!" Siwon tidak berhenti berteriak. Hatinya begitu sakit. Tubuhnya lunglai, kakinya sudah tidak bisa lagi menopang berat badannya. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan. Airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya sudah tak bisa dia tahan. Dia menangis. Seorang Choi Siwon menangis. Dan Kyuhyun semakin merasakan sesak di dadanya. Dia berlutut agar tubuhnya sejajar dengan Siwon yang sudah terduduk di dapur. Dia mengusap air mata Siwonnya dengan lembut.

"Siwonnie...Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku yakin banyak yeoja yang lebih baik dari aku di luar sana. Kau pasti akan bahagia dengan salah satu dari mereka..."

"Omong kosong! Kau terlalu banyak bicara Cho Kyuhyun!" Walaupun kini Siwon tidak berteriak, tapi suaranya sarat akan kemarahan.

"Siwonnie... Dengarkan aku...Kau suka anak-anak kan?Kau pasti menginginkan anak dalam hidupmu. Tanpa kau tahu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu betapa kau bahagia bermain dengan anak-anak."

"Kau semakin tidak jelas Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Siwonnie... A-Aku..." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia harus mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan akhir-akhir ini, tapi mengapa sekarang begitu sulit.

"Kau tidak akan pernah memilikinya kalau terus bersamaku, Siwonnie..."

"Apa maksudmu?" Siwon seakan bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyunnya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah punya keturunan denganku, Wonnie..." dengan kalimat itu, Kyuhyun sekarang terisak. Siwon hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Pengakuan Kyuhyunnya ini juga sangat menyakitinya. Dia, sekarang merasa bersalah karena Kyuhyun merasa tertekan sendirian, sedangkan dia malah sering menunjukkan betapa dia bahagia bermain dengan anak-anak.

"Baby...Aku...Dengarkan aku..."

"Ssssssst...Sekarang kau yang harus mendengarkan aku Wonnie. Aku bahagia melihatmu tersenyum bahagia. Aku yakin, keluargamu juga menginginkan keturunanmu Wonnie. Dan itu hanya bisa terwujud jika kau menikah dengan yeoja. Bukankah kau juga ingin menikah muda?"

"Aku hanya akan menikah denganmu Baby..."

"Saat ini kau bisa mengucapkan itu, tapi nanti itu akan berubah. Aku tidak sanggup kalau kau akan meninggalkanku Wonnie..."

"Kalau begitu pegangi aku dengan erat...Jangan pernah melepaskan aku..."

"Wonnie, ini sudah keputusanku. Menikahlah dengan yeoja, bangunlah keluargamu dengan anak-anak yang menjadi darah dagingmu. Aku akan ikut berbahagia untukmu Wonnie..." Kyuhyun semakin menangis mengatakannya, dan Siwon hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hiasi rumah mu dengan canda tawa anak-anak seperti yang kau impikan selama ini Wonnie..."

"Tidak Baby...Aku tidak mau semua itu kalau kau tidak bersamaku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencintai yeoja?" Kyuhyun meraih kepala Siwon, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi tirus Siwon.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa..."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Cho Kyuhyun! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencintai orang lain sedangkan kau sudah mengambil seluruh cinta yang ada dalam diriku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana aku mencintai diriku sendiri karena yang aku tahu hanya mencintaimu..."

"Wonnie, ini demi kebaikanmu, kebaikan keluarga besarmu..."

"Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong Baby!"

"Ini bukan omong kosong Wonnie... Belajarlah hidup tanpaku sekarang dan aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama." dengan kalimat itu, Kyuhyun berdiri hendak meninggalkan Siwon. Sudah terkatakan apa yang menjadi beban pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Dan dia sekarang hanya berdoa dan berharap agar Tuhan memberikan kekuatan untuknya melewati semua ini. Ya, dia harus ini yang diinginkannya?

"Bab-Baby...Jangan tinggalkan aku...Please, jangan tinggalkan aku..." Siwon menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun seakan tidak pernah rela untuk melepasnya.

"Tinggalkan aku, hyung..."

"Baby... Pukul aku sebanyak yang kau mau,tapi tolong jangan menyuruhku pergi darimu..." Siwon, seperti halnya Kyuhyun, terus menangis. Persetan dengan keturunan, yang dia mau hanya Cho Kyuhyun.

"Jangan khawatir hyung..."

"Tidak! Jangan memanggilku hyung...Aku tidak mau panggilan itu..."

"Tapi mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa dengan panggilan itu, hyung... Aku akan tetap dekat denganmu,tapi hanya sebatas hyung-dongsaeng. Dan aku juga akan selalu dekat denganmu di panggung, tapi itu hanya akan menjadi fan service."

"HENTIKAN! JANGAN LAGI KAU BICARA NON SENSE!TIDAK ADA ISTILAH FAN SERVICE DALAM HIDUPKU KALAU ITU DENGANMU, CHO KYUHYUN! DAN PERSETAN DENGAN KETURUNAN! AKU HANYA INGIN DIRIMU! KEBAHAGIAAN YANG SEMPURNA UNTUKKU HANYA KAU,CHO KYUHYUN!" Nada tinggi itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut Siwon ketika Kyuhyunnya masih sangat egois.

"Apapun katamu, aku tetap akan menganggapmu sebagai hyungku, mulai saat ini..." Kyuhyun pun melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Baby...Baby...Buka pintunya!" Siwon terus menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mengapa Siwon kerasa kepala seperti itu?Bukankah Kyuhyun hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia walaupun bukan bersama dirinya?

~TBC~

_GAEMGYULOVER_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Terlalu lelah tubuhnya untuk hanya sekedar berdiri. Dengan setia dia menunggu BabyKyu nya keluar dari kamar itu. Dan akhirnya, Eunhyuk pun mau tidak mau mendekatinya. Eunhyuk mengetahui setiap detail kejadian di dapur tadi, tapi dia tidak mau mengganggu mereka karena mereka harus menyelesaikan urusan mereka sendiri. Dia menatap Siwon iba. Untuk saat ini,dia bukanlah Siwon yang cool dan kuat seperti yang orang lain lihat. Dia sekarang hanya manusia rapuh yang bisa hancur kapan saja.

"Si-Siwon..."

"Eun-Eunhyuk-ah... Dia meninggalkanku... Dia tidak mau bersamaku lagi hik...hik...hiiiik..." Siwon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dan Eunhyuk tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memberikan tepukan di bahu Siwon.

"Siwon-ah... Sekarang kau sudah tahu semuanya. Aku hanya berharap Kyuhyun merubah keputusannya, tapi untuk saat ini kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menghargai keputusan Kyuhyun."

"Aku tidak bisa Eunhyuk-ah..."

"Aku tahu ini tidak mudah, tapi Kyuhyun juga sangat menderita Siwon-ah. Dia sangat mencintaimu, tapi dia juga mementingkan dirimu."

"Aku hanya menginginkan dia..."

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat Siwon-ah... Setelah Kyuhyun tenang, aku akan berusaha membujuk dia agar dia memikirkan lagi keputusannya."

"Aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku. Aku akan menunggunya di sini..."

"Siwon-ah, tolong dengarkan aku! Yang kalian butuhkan saat ini adalah waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Kau mau terus-terusan melihat Baby mu menangis? Dia sudah banyak menangis Siwon-ah. Biarkan dia istirahat, dan kau juga harus istirahat. Aku pasti akan membantu kalian untuk menemukan jalan yang lebih baik."

"Kau-Kau janji kan?"

"Iya...Sekarang kembali lah ke rumahmu. Aku akan selalu mengabarimu tentang Kyuhyun."

"..."

"Kajja!" Eunhyuk pun menarik tangan Siwon, mencoba membantunya berdiri. Dengan langkah lunglai, Siwon akhirnya meninggalkan dorm SUJU. Dan Eunhyuk tak terasa juga menitikkan air mata. Sungguh dia tidak kuat melihat members Suju yang sudah dianggap keluarga menjadi sedih seperti ini. Mereka sudah banyak bekerja keras, apa tidak bisa mereka mendapatkan kebahagiaan sebagai imbalannya?

Eunhyuk membawa beberapa roti dari tokonya. Dia tahu dia tidak mungkin berhasil mengajak Kyuhyun untuk keluar makan.

"Kyuhyun-ah... Buka pintunya! Hyung bawa roti, ini dari eomma..."

"..."

"Kyuh-..."

"Hyuuuuuung..." sekali lagi, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Eunhyuk sangat erat dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Tidak bisa sudah dia menahan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. Dia hanya ingin menangis dan menangis. Eunhyuk melepaskan sekantong plastik yang berisi roti itu. Dia memeluk maknae dan mencoba menenangkannya. Sungguh, dia paling tidak bisa melihat band-mates nya menangis, apalagi si Maknae, dia begitu menyayanginya.

"Kyuhyun-ah... Semua akan baik-baik saja, percaya hyung, ne?"

"A-Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya hyung...A-Aku..." dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia hanya ingin meluapkan airmatanya. Sakit, dia merasakan sakit yang begitu besar. Keputusan ini seolah-olah mematikan separuh hidupnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah...Dengarkan hyung! Kalaupun kau tidak menarik keputusanmu, tapi kau tidak boleh menghindari Siwon. Kita masih tetap dan akan selalu menjadi keluarga." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Untuk saat ini, kau harus istirahat total Kyu. Aku akan meminta manajer hyung untuk membatalkan acaramu hari ini. Kau hanya rehearsal dengan Henry saja kan?" sekali lagi, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi besok kau harus kembali beraktivitas Kyu. Kau kan harus tampil bersama Henry di MuBank..."

"..." Eunhyuk masih setia menenangkan Kyuhyun hingga tangisnya mereda.

"Kau harus makan Kyu. Jangan sampai kau sakit." Eunhyuk menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan menyeka airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Hyung...Kau juga menangis?Mianhae sudah membuatmu repot."

"Gwaenchanha Kyu...Ayo makan rotinya...Apa kau mau makan nasi." Kyuhyun menggeleng keras. Dia tidak mau merepotkan hyungnya lagi. Kyuhyun meraih sebungkus roti yang diberikan Eunhyuk dan berjalan menuju meja makan untuk menghabiskan roti itu.

"Hyuuuung..."

"Kenapa Kyu?" Eunhyuk sedikit kaget dengan sikap Kyu, takut kalau roti yang dibawanya ternyata tidak enak.

"Mana wine nya?Gak enak hyung makan roti tanpa wine..." jawab Kyuhyun polos.

"Aish! Sudah untung kau kubawakan sesuatu untuk dimakan!" Eunhyuk mendadak kesal dengan Maknaenya, tetapi di sisi lain, ada sesuatu pula yang membuatnya merasa sedikit tenang. Setidaknya Maknaenya masih bisa bersikap menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Uhuk...uhuk...uhuuuuuuk...uhuuuuk..."

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Pelan-pelan saja makannya. Aku tahu kalau rotinya enak, ga perlu kau buru-buru makannya, toh ini semua untukmu..." kata Eunhyuk sambil melotot tetapi tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun.

"uhm...uhm..." jawab Kyuhyun dengan anggukan.

"Hyung..."

"Apa lagi Kyu?"

"Aku ingin keluar..."

"Jangan dulu...Kau masih kacau Kyu..."

"Aku ingin beli wine..."

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau mau mabuk-mabuk an?"

"Aniyooooo...Aku cuma ingin minum wine dan menghabiskan roti ini..." jawab Kyu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Sungguh, Eunhyuk tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipinya.

"Hyung saja yang beli..."

"Hehehehehe...Gomawo hyung..."

"..."

"Katanya hyung yang beli?Kok tidak berangkat?"

"Uangnya mana?Tidak mungkin aku pakai uangku! Wine itu mahal Kyu!"

"Ya hyung! Dasar pelit!"

"Bukannya pelit, tapi aku harus hemat untuk masa depanku!"

"Alasan klise!"

"Kalau saja Siwon di sini, kau minta beratus-ratus botol pun dia pasti berikan!"

DEG... Hati Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit mendengar nama Siwon. Tangannya kembali gemetar. Matanya kembali memancarkan kesedihan. Dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa meratapi kebodohannya. Ya, dia merasa bodoh karena dia lontarkan nama Siwon begitu saja.

"..."

"..."

"Kyu...Aku...Mian-..."

"Tidak apa-apa hyung... Aku ambil uangnya sebentar ya..." Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya. Dia mencoba menahan airmatanya agar tidak tumpah. Eunhyuk benar, Siwon pasti akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Siwon akan selalu ada untuknya. Siwon akan selalu memberikan semangat padanya ketika dia merasa sangat lelah walaupun mereka jauh satu sama lain. Siwon, Siwonnya sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya sendiri. Kenangan-kenangan tentang Siwon membuatnya terduduk lemah di ranjangnya. Dia tidak bisa lagi berkelit bahwa hatinya sangat merindukan Siwonnya. Dia ingin sekali menjadi egois tapi dia juga takut akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya

"Kyuhyun-ah...Maafkan aku, aku tak bemaksud..." Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi mengikuti Kyuhyun mencoba menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab permintaan Eunhyuk, dia hanya mengambil dompet dan memberikan uang kepada Eunhyuk untuk membeli wine.

"A-Aku...Aku tak bermaksud membahas dia Kyu..."

"Hyung...Sudahlah...Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Kau tidak salah, hanya aku saja yang masih belum terbiasa. Aku tunggu wine nya ya..."

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa sendirian?"

"Kau takut aku bunuh diri? Jangan khawatir hyung, aku tidak selemah itu hehehehehe"

"Baiklah...Aku keluar dulu ya... Apa perlu Donghae atau Ryeowook aku suruh kesini?"

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuuung! Aku bukan anak kecil! Yang ada nanti Donghae hyung membuat kepalaku semakin pusing dan Ryeowook pasti tanya-tanya terus melihat mata ku yang masih bengkak..."

"Baiklah...Baiklah...Aku pergi dulu, ne..."

"Gomawo hyung..."

Secepat kilat Eunhyuk meninggalkan dorm agar dia juga bisa kembali secepatnya, karena dalam hatinya sebenarnya dia merasa cemas meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

"_Aish...Dimana aku bisa membeli wine yang enak. Dia pasti kesal kalau ternyata wine yang ku beli tidak sesuai seleranya. Bahkan aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasa wine. Ugh! Bagaimana ini?... Aaaa... Aku harus tanya Siwon, dia pasti hafal wine kesukaan Kyu_..." Eunhyuk mencoba menghubungi Siwon, berharap dia bisa membantunya walaupun Eunhyuk sadar bahwa Siwon juga dalam keadaan tidak baik. Eunhyuk serba salah, tapi dia tidak punya cara lain. Dan Eunhyuk yakin Siwon pasti akan membantunya.

_tuuuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuuuut_

_tuuuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuuuut_

"Yoboseyo! Eu-Eunhyuk-ah..."

"Ya, Siwon-ah...Apa kau sibuk?"

"Bagaimana dengan BabyKyu?Dia sudah keluar dari kamarnya?"

"Dia, untuk sementara baik-baik saja Siwon-ah..."

"Dia sudah makan kan?Aku ingi bertemu dengannya, Eunhyuk-ah..."

"Jangan sekarang...Siwon-ah, terlalu cepat... Aku menelpon mu ingin minta bantuan."

"..."

"..."

"Siwon...Siwon-ah! Kyuhyun ingin minum wine..."

"A-Apa?BabyKyu ingin wine?"

"Iya, aku tadi membawakannya roti biar dia makan karena aku yakin dia tidak mau makan nasi. Tapi, dia merengek minta wine, ugh! Dasar Maknae menjengkelkan!"

"Kekekekekeke...Dia menggemaskan kan Eunhyuk-ah...Aku sangat suka ketika dia merengek kepadaku. Apalagi ketika dia memonyongkan bibirnya, dia sangat imut Eunhyuk-ah...Suaranya juga jadi menggemaskan, ditambah pipinya yang chubby, dia pasti cute, Eunhyuk-ah... Aku merindukannya, sangat merindukannya Eunhyuk-ah..." lagi, Eunhyuk merasa sudah melakukan kebodohan, tapi kali ini lebih parah. Siwon pasti menangis disana.

"_Oh GOD...Apa yang harus aku lakukan menghadapi semua ini_?" teriak Eunhyuk dalam hati. Siwon terus terisak di sana. Betapa dia ingin memeluk Baby nya saat ini, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan ketika mereka tidak ada jadwal lain.

"Siwon-ah...Siwon-ah...Kau masih mendengarku kan?"

"Ke sini lah Eunhyuk-ah...Aku punya banyak wine yang menjadi favoritnya BabyKyu..."

"ooo...ok...Aku kesana. Kau mau sesuatu untuk dimakan?Akan aku bawakan..."

"Gomawo Eunhyuk-ah...Aku tidak lapar..."

"Hmmmmm...Aku hanya berpesan kau jangan sampai sakit... Tunggu saja, sebentar lagi aku akan sampai rumahmu.".

Eunhyuk melajukan Porche nya dengan cepat, dia juga sekarang cemas dengan keadaan Siwon. Semoga dia juga baik-baik saja.

Eunhyuk mengetuk pintu rumah mewah di depannya. Siwon dengan secepat kilat membukanya dan langsung menarik Eunhyuk menuju bar kecil di rumahnya. Dia sudah menyiapkan beberapa botol wine untuk diberikan kepada Babynya.

"A-Apa harus sebanyak ini yang akan kubawa?" Eunhyuk melotot ke arah Siwon seakan tak percaya bahwa Siwon sudah menyiapkan jajaran wine terbaik yang harus dia berikan untuk Babynya.

"Tentu saja Eunhyuk-ah!" jawab Siwon semangat walaupun matanya masih sembab.

"Kau sudah gila Choi Siwon!"

"Aku gila karena Baby!" jawab Siwon tegas dengan kedua tangannya mulai sibuk memasukkan botol-botol berisi wine itu ke dalam kotak khusus.

"Ta-Tapi aku tidak harus membawa sebanyak hanya butuh satu botol saja...Aku juga tidak mau dia banyak minum alkohol, dia harus latihan dengan Henry besok."

"Dia tidak akan meminum semuanya, tenang saja. Hanya saja, dia pasti akan mencicipi ini semua. Seperti yang selalu kita lakukan. Dia selalu minum sedikit dulu setelah itu dia akan mencium bibirku untuk membagi rasa wine itu. Dengan banyak macam wine, aku mendapat ciuman lebih banyak juga Eunhyuk-ah..." Siwon begitu semangat menjelaskan setiap detail kenangan-kenangan yang dilakukannya ketika bersama Kyuhyun dengan airmata yang mulai mengalir. Eunhyuk merasa sangat iba. Kenapa kedua orang yang saling mencintai harus menderita seperti ini?Eunhyuk terus memperhatikan Siwon yang tersenyum dalam tangisnya sambil mengecup setiap botol yang hendak dia masukkan ke kotak di depannya.

"Biar aku saja yang memasukkan botol-botol istirahat saja. Kau pucat Siwon-ah..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Eunhyuk-ah..."

"Kau belum makan ya?"

"Aku tidak lapar... Ini! Selesai!" Siwon memberikan kotak yang setidaknya berisi 10 botol dengan wine kualitas terbaik.

"Jaga baik-baik. Jangan menyetir terlalu cepat Eunhyuk-ah..."

"..."

"Sudah, cepat berikan pada Baby, kasihan dia kalau harus menunggu lama hehehehehe" Siwon terus berkata dengan berlinangan airmata. Dan Eunhyuk semakin iba serta merasa lengannya kram karena kotak berisi botol wine itu tidaklah ringan.

"Aku akan membuatnya kembali padamu, Siwon-ah..." kata Eunhyuk dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Aku percaya padamu...Dan dia harus kembali padaku Eunhyuk-ah..."

"Kau harus makan ya, dan jaga kesehatanmu..."

"Aku tidak akan makan sebelum BabyKyu menghubungiku..." jawab Siwon sambil tertawa miris.

"Kau jangan bodoh Siwon-ah!"

"Bukankah aku selalu menjadi orang bodoh ? Aku tidak pernah bisa pintar karena dia..."

"..."

"Tenang saja! Tidak makan bukan berarti aku mati kan hahahahaha Aku akan minum vitamin saja hehehehehe"

"..."

"Cepat, kembali lah ke dorm... Oh iya, tolong fotokan dia untukku ya... Aku sangat ingin melihat wajahnya..."

"Ok...Aku akan melakukannya...Balik dulu ya..."

"Take care..."

Setelah kepulangan Eunhyuk, tubuh Siwon terasa ringan, wajahnya semakin pucat. Dia lelah, sangat lelah. Dengan segera dia menuju ranjangnya, merebahkan tubuhnya yang entah mengapa semakin lemas, belum lagi sesak di dadanya. Siwon hanya berdoa semoga semua ini berakhir dengan indah, secepatnya.

"Kyu-ah...Hyung sudah datang..." Eunhyuk mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Namun tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Karena rasa khawatirnya yang sangat besar, Eunhyuk mencoba membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Cklek...

"Oh syukurlah, tidak dikunci..." Ada perasaan lega sedikit. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mendobrak pintu itu. Dia mendekat ke ranjang Kyuhyun. Di situlah sang Maknae, tertidur dengan posisi menyamping memeluk lututnya. Wajahnya tidak seperti biasa ketika dia tidur. Wajah Kyuhyun saat ini dihiasi oleh kesedihan dan terlihat sekali dia menahan rasa sakit. Pipinya masih sembab. Eunhyuk tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tidak mungkin dia memotret Maknaenya dengan keadaan seperti ini dan mengirimkan hasilnya ke Siwon. Yang ada, Siwon semakin menderita disana. Sejenak Eunhyuk berpikir sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya besok saja aku memotret dia ketika sarapan. Dan wine ini biarlah ada di meja makan. Siapa tahu dia nanti malam akan bangun dan tetap ingin minum wine."

Dan benar perkiraan Eunhyuk, tengah malam Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia menuju dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu untuk diminum. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah kotak yang tergeletak dengan indahnya di meja makan. Kyuhyun membuka kotak itu. Matanya kini membulat sempurna melihat isi kotak itu.

"Wow...Kenapa Eunhyuk hyung membeli wine sebanyak ini?Bukankah aku hanya memberinya uang yang cukup untuk membeli satu wine?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seluruh botol wine itu, dia membaca merk yang tercantum dalam tiap botol. Mata indahnya kini mulai tertutup oleh genangan airmata. Bourgueil, Sauternes, Sylvaner, Châteaux Margaux itu adalah wine kesukaan Siwon dan dirinya. Siwon selalu memberikan wine-wine terbaik untuknya. Setiap kali ke Perancis, Siwon selalu meninggalkannya di pagi hari hanya untuk mengelilingi Paris dengan tujuan menemukan toko-toko penjual wine terbaik.

"Bodoh... Kau sangat bodoh Choi Siwon! Kau bahkan hanya makan sedikit sarapanmu hanya untuk mendapatkan wine untukku... Siwonnie... Kau bodoh! Dan aku sangat mencintai kebodohanmu..." terlintasnya memori-memori indah bersama Siwon membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan airmata. Dia memeluk semua botol wine itu seakan-akan itu adalah sosok Siwonnya.

"Wonnie...Kau masih ingat kan cara minum wine terbaik yang kita lakukan?Aku sangat menyukainya...Wonnie, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau harus baik-baik saja untukku. Bibir ini tidak akan lagi bisa minum wine dengan cara favorit kita Wonnie. Apa kau akan mengajarkan cara minum wine itu kepada calon istrimu nanti?" Kyuhyun semakin menangis, jemari-jemarinya tidak lepas dari bibirnya sendiri. Dia sangat ingin menikmati wine-wine itu dengan bibir Siwon. Hanya Siwon yang bisa membuat rasa wine-wine itu berjuta-juta lebih baik dari rasa aslinya.

Kyuhyun mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menata kembali botol-botol itu ke dalam kotak. Dibawanya kotak itu menuju kamarnya. Dia, dengan perlahan, mengeluarkan botol-botol wine dari kotak itu satu per satu, menatanya dengan rapi di ranjangnya. Kyuhyun kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah jajaran botol-botol itu. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap botol-botol itu, tangan kirinya diletakkan di atas botol-botol itu seolah-olah ia memeluk Siwonnya.

"Apa kau tidur nyenyak di sana Wonnie?Aku yakin kau akan bahagia Wonnie. Aku berjanji aku juga akan menyayangi anak-anakmu yang merupakan darah dagingmu seperti anak-anakku sendiri. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan bahagia Wonnie. Hatiku pasti akan selalu bersamamu." Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri di tengah malam, dengan mata terpejam. Hanya dengan membayangkan Siwonnya tersenyum bahagia, tanpa sadar bibirnya sendiri mengukir sebuah senyuman.

Sementara Siwon, di kamarnya, hanya memandangi foto-foto BabyKyunya. Tubuhnya terasa semakin lemas dan dia tak berminat sama sekali dengan apapun kecuali Kyuhyunnya."Baby... Datanglah padaku... Aku akan selalu menunggumu."

Hari berganti nama. Namun keadaan Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak ada yang berubah. Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan latihan-latihan untuk membantu Debut Solo Stage nya Henry, tapi sakit dalam hatinya masih tersimpan dengan setia. Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus sadar bahwa itu sudah menjadi keputusannya. Kyuhyun mencoba menampakkan wajah ceria ketika di luar,tetapi ketika kakinya menginjakkan kamarnya, dia pasti tergugu dalam tangisnya. Dia akan memeluk dan mengecup semua benda yang mengingatkan akan Siwonnya. Sedangkan Siwon keadaannya tidak lebih baik dari bahkan enggan untuk mengisi perutnya sendiri dengan makanan. Bahkan dia sudah lupa bagaimana rasa kopi favoritnya. Dia hanya minum air putih dan mengkonsumsi vitamin. Kadar gula dalam tubuhnya semakin menurun, dan tubuhnya terasa semakin susah untuk meninggalkan ranjang. Dia seakan tidak kuat untuk melakukan apapun.

Eunhyuk adalah satu-satunya member yang tahu betapa kondisi Siwon dan Kyuhyun sangat buruk, bahkan lebih dari hari pertama mereka tiba di Korea. Memang kondisi fisik mereka tidak terlalu terlihat, tapi Eunhyuk tahu mental Siwon dan Kyuhyun sangatlah drop.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyuhyun untuk recording setelah beberapa hari hanya berkutat di dorm dan gedung SMEnt. Kyuhyun harus ikut tampil dalam stage Henry untuk debut solo Henry. Sebenarnya tubuhnya sangat lelah, tapi sekali lagi dia harus bersikap profesional. Begitu pula dengan Siwon, dia juga harus jadi guest Sukira malam nanti sesuai yang sudah dijadwalkan. Sungguh sebenarnya Siwon ingin tetap diam di ranjangnya saja. Dia sudah tidak tertarik dengan dunia luar. Dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu di dunia khayalannya sambil menunggu kedatangan BabyKyu nya. Dunia khayalan yang hanya ada dia dan Kyuhyunnya.

Siwon mencoba beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya sangat berat, tapi dia masih tidak ada niat untuk makan. Akhirnya, dia hanya menyiapkan sereal dan minum beberapa vitamin lagi. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang istirahat, menyamankan posisi duduknya di depan televisi flat menyalakan televisinya. Jantungnya berdetak keras, matanya membelalak. Siwon merasakan sebuah kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya ketika melihat sosok BabyKyu nya yang sangat dia rindukan. Hatinya berdesir bahagia. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman dengan mata yang intens menatap BabyKyu nya.

"BabyKyu... Akhirnya aku melihatmu. Oooooh look! You look sexier Babe with the eyeliner... Kau sangat menawan Baby..." semangat Siwon sedikit mengembang hanya dengan melihat BabyKyu nya, dan itupun dari televisi.

"Kau hanya untukku dan kau harus bersamaku Baby..." ucap Siwon dengan senyum kali ini.

Serasa mendapatkan jiwa baru, Siwon mulai bersemangat untuk memulai kegiatannya. Secangkir sereal dan vitamin sudah dimakan. Siwon menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Dia ingin segera keluar menuju Sukira. Sweater yang tidak terlalu tebal dan celana pendek putih dipakainya. Dia memang ingin tampil sederhana.

Di tengah jalan, dia berhenti untuk membeli roti dan minuman untuk staff Sukira. Siwon memang dikenal sangat dermawan, dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memberi makanan kepada staff yang memang bekerja sama dengan SUJU. Setibanya di Sukira, dia disambut oleh Ryeowook. Agak terkejut Ryeowook melihat wajah Siwon yang nampak agak tirus dari terakhir mereka masih bertatap muka di Jakarta.

"Hyung...Kau nampak kurusan."

"Benarkah? Mungkin itu cuma pikiranmu saja..." kata Siwon sambil memberikan pelukan ringan ke Ryeowook.

"Badanmu panas hyung...Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Wookie-ah... Bisa dimulai siarannya?"

"Oh iya hyung...Kajja!"

2 jam cepat berlalu, Siwon akhirnya menyelesaikan kegiatannya hari ini. Dia ingin ke dorm bertemu BabyKyunya. Namun, tubuh Siwon mendadak menjadi sangat panas dan dia menggigil. Ryeowook panik. Dia mencoba menghubungi manajer agar mengantar Siwon pulang ke rumahnya karena tidak mungkin Siwon mengendarainya sendiri.

"Hyung...Kalau kau sakit, seharusnya kau tidak perlu datang..."

"Aku...aku, tubuhku sangat dingin Wookie-ah..."

"Sebentar lagi manajer datang, kami akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku ingin ke dorm..."

"Hyuuuung...di dorm juga tidak ada orang."

"..."

Manajer yang dibantu Wookie membopong Siwon menuju mobilnya. Siwon sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berbicara, tubuhnya sangat panas tapi kondisi di dalam tubuhnya begitu dingin. Ryeowook menemani Siwon duduk di belakang. Dia terus mengelap keringat Siwon yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir ringan.

"Manajer hyung...Apa kita bawa Siwon hyung ke rumah sakit saja?"

"N-no Wookie..." kata Siwon. Siwon tidak ingin ke rumah sakit, dia hanya ingin ke dorm bertemu Kyuhyunnya. Namun, manajer serta Wookie tetap membawanya pulang ke rumahnya karena manajernya akan memanggilkan dokter pribadi Siwon untuk memeriksa kondisi Siwon.

"B-BabyKyu...Aku merindukanmu...A-Aku mmembutuhkanmu..." Siwon mengguman sendiri. Wookie membelalakkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Siwon. Secepat kilat, Wookie langsung mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun.

"Baby...Jangan pergi dariku, aku mohon..." Wookie semakin tidak mengerti arah monolog Siwon.

"A-apa maksudmu hyung?Kenapa Kyuhyun pergi?" Wookie tanpa basa-basi menanyakannya kepada Siwon. Dia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Babyyyy...Kemarilah...Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu...Aku tidak mau yang lain..." Siwon terus saja bermonolog. Ryeowook semakin bingung. Ditambah Kyuhyun belum juga mengangkat telponnya. Berkali-kali belum ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Ryeowook pun akhirnya menulis pesan singkat untuk dikirim ke Kyuhyun dengan harapan dia akan segera menghubunginya.

To : MaknaeKyu

From : Ryeonggu

_Kyuhyun-ah...Kalau sudah tidak sibuk, telp aku. Siwon hyung sakit dan dia terus menerus menyebutmu!_

Manajer pun sudah sampai di rumah Siwon, dia dan Ryeowook membopong Siwon untuk memasuki rumahnya. Setelah berhasil membaringkan Siwon di ranjangnya, manajer menelpon dokter pribadi Siwon untuk datang memeriksa kondisi Siwon, sedangkan Ryeowook masih terus menyeka keringat Siwon yang keluar.

"Baby...Aku kedinginan... Tidak bisakah kau memelukku?Hanya kamu yang menghangatkanku Baby...Kyuhyuuuuun...BabyKyuuuuu...hik hik hiiiik..." Siwon terus meracau, matanya masih terpejam namun mengeluarkan air mata. Tubuhnya semakin panas. Ryeowook meninggalkannya sebentar untuk menyiapkan air dingin untuk mengompresnya.

"Ryeowook-ah...bagaimana keadaan Siwon?" tanya manajer ketika melihat Ryeowook keluar menuju lemari es untuk mengambil air dingin.

"Masih sama hyung...Badannya sangat panas tapi dia berkata sendiri kalau dia merasa kedinginan. Aku bingung hyung..."

"Dokternya dalam perjalanan ke sini. Kau sudah menghubungi Kyuhyun?"

"Sudah hyung, tadi aku menelponnya berkali-kali, tapi tidak diangkat. Aku sudah mengirim sms, semoga dia segera membalasnya ketika dia membacanya. Aku ke Siwon hyung dulu ya..."

"Iya...Aku menunggu dokternya di sini saja ya..."

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Siwon?" manajer langsung bertanya ketika dokter itu sudah selesai memeriksa Siwon.

"Tekanan gula dalam tubuhnya turun drastis. Dan aku rasa dia belum makan sama sekali, hanya mengkonsumsi vitamin saja. Kalian tahu kan itu itu juga berbahaya. Fisiknya juga sangat lemah. Dan aku rasa dia terlalu banyak pikiran. Kalian juga tahu sendiri kan kalau dari tadi dia terus menangis dalam tidurnya dan selalu menyebut "Baby". Aku rasa lebih baik kalian temukan dia dulu dengan "Baby" itu."

"Ne dokter..."

"Aku memberikan obat pereda nyeri ini karena aku yakin ketika dia sadar, dia pasti merasakan sakit kepala yang tidak biasa. Ini juga beberapa beberapa obat untuk menormalkan tekanan gula serta darahnya. Aku selalu membawa obat ini setiap kali Siwon memintaku untuk memeriksa kesehatannya. Oh ya, satu lagi, buatlah dia untuk makan, setidaknya roti atau bubur agar perutnya tidak kosong. Obat-obat ini tidak boleh diminum sebelum makan."

"Terima kasih dokter." kata Ryeowook dan manajer bersamaan.

"Baiklah, saya pulang dulu. Kalau masih sama kondisinya tiga hari ke depan, kalian bisa menghubungi saya lagi."

"Ne..."

Manajer mengantarkan dokter untuk keluar menuju mobilnya, sedangkan Ryeowook mengambil roti dan langsung kembali ke kamar Siwon untuk menyuapi Siwon sebelum dia meminum obatnya. Ryeowook terus berusaha untuk membangunkan Siwon, tetapi Siwon masih terus memejamkan matanya dan terus-menerus menyebut Babynya sambil terus menangis.

Di tempat lain,Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya tidak tenang. Setelah selesai kegiatannya di luar dorm, dia meminta manajer untuk segera mengantarnya ke dorm. Dia membuka tasnya, mengambil ponselnya. Matanya membulat melihat jumlah misscall dari Ryeowook yang ternyata sudah puluhan kali.

"Bukannya dia ada di Sukira?Ada apa menelponku?" Kyuhyun berbicara dalam hati sambil tangannya mulai membuka pesan singkat yang juga diterimanya.

DEG

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat, jari-jemarinya mulai bergetar. Apa karena ini dia merasakan tidak tenang dari tadi?Siwonnya sakit dan dia terus menyebut dirinya. Ini baru beberapa hari mereka tidak saling bertemu dan keadaan Siwon seperti ini? Dia mencoba menghubungi Ryeowook untuk mengetahui keadaan Siwon sekarang. Tidak mungkin dia tidak peduli. Walaupun dia sudah memutuskan untuk berpisah, tapi Kyuhyun masih sangat mencintainya, dia masih peduli dengan Siwonnya.

_tuuuuut tuuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuuuut_

_tuuuuut tuuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuuuut_

_tuuuuut tuuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuuuut_

Ryeowook sedikit bingung, dia terus berusaha membuat Siwon makan roti dan meminum obatnya ataukah menjawab panggilan di ponselnya. Akhirnya Wookie pun meminta bantuan manajer untuk mengurus Siwon dan dia mengambil ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yoboseyo Ryeowook-ah..."

"Aaaaaah! Akhirnya kau telpon juga Kyuhyun-ah!"

"B-bagaimana keadaan Siwon hyung?"

"Cepat ke sini Kyuhyun-ah! Aku dan manajer hyung tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar dia ..."

"Apa kalian tidak memanggil dokter?"

"Sudah...Dokter bilang fisiknya sangat drop. Tekanan darah dan gulanya juga. Dia aneh Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Badannya sangat panas, tapi dia menggigil kedinginan. Dia tak henti-hentinya memanggil namamu. Aku tidak tahu masalah kalian apa,tapi aku mohon Kyuhyun-ah, datanglah tidak tahan melihat kondisinya yang sangat lemah seperti sekarang ini..."

"A-Aku akan kesana Ryeowook-ah...Aku mohon jaga dia untukku..."

"Ne...Cepat datang Kyu-ah!"

_tuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuut_

Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

"Manajer hyung...Tolong antarkan aku ke rumah Siwon hyung...Bisa kan?"

"Memang ada apa?"

"Ryeowook ada disana, katanya ..."

"Ok..."

Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju kamar Siwon setibanya dia di rumah besar itu. Hatinya berdegub sangat kencang. Kekhawatirannya semakin memuncak. Dia ingin segera melihat Cintanya, dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa rindunya. Ya, hati tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong. Walaupun mati-matian dia menghindari Siwon, tapi hatinya sangat merindukannya, tidak satu detik pun dia tidak memikirkan Siwonnya. Matanya mulai menggenangkan airmata. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya tergolek lemah dengan wajah sangat pucat. Segera dia menghamburkan dirinya untuk memeluk Siwonnya. Ryeowook terkejut, begitu pula manajer. Mereka tidak tahu apapun yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Yang mereka tahu Siwon dan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.

"Manajer hyung...Ryeowook-ah...Bolehkh aku merawatnya sendiri?" Kyuhyun berkata dengan mata sudah basah. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanya membuat Siwonnya sehat kembali. Dia ingin merawat Cintanya seperti yang selalu Siwon lakukan ketika dia yang sakit. Kyuhyun ingin menebus kesalahannya. Ya, bagaimanapun juga ini semua karena dirinya. Hatinya semakin terasa tertusuk ketika dia mendengar bahwa Siwon terus menerus menyebut dirinya. Sungguh, Kyuhyun sangat merasa bersalah dan menjadi orang terbodoh di dunia ini. "_Siwonnie...Maafkan aku..."_

"Baiklah Kyuhyun-ah...Kita akan kembali ke dorm. Rawatlah dia dengan baik..." kata manajer hyung yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Oiya...suruh dia makan Kyuhyun-ah. Kalau dia tidak makan, dia tidak bisa minum obatnya." tambah Ryeowook.

"Ne...Aku pasti mengurusnya dengan baik..."

"Semua pasti baik-baik saja Kyu-ah..." kata manajer dengan menepuk bahu ringan sebagai penyemangat. Ryeowook pun memeluk Kyuhyun erat sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyunnya bersama Siwon.

"Gomawo..."

Di sinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, terus menerus menyeka keringat Siwon. Tangan yang lainnya mengelus-elus pipi Siwon seolah-olah ingin memberitahu bahwa dirinya sudah datang, seperti pintanya.

"Wonnie...Buka matamu...Babymu ada di sini...Bukankah kau ingin melihatnya?" Kyuhyun mulai menangis. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Ini semua salahnya. Seharusnya dia juga memikirkan perasaan Siwon juga. Dia memang bodoh, sangat bodoh. Dan sekarang karena kebodohannya, dia harus melihat Cintanya menderita seperti itu.

"Baby...BabyKyu...Jangan tinggalkan aku Baby...hik...hik...hiiiiik...Di-dingin...Aku kedinginan Baby..." Siwon terus mengigau, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia mengangkat kepala Siwon dengan sangat lembut. Dia mencoba membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Siwon. Dia meletakkan kepala Siwon di dadanya, tangannya diletakkan di perut Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Siwon. Dia ingin menghangatkan tubuh Siwonnya. Dia memelukkan kedua tangan yang menggenggam tangan Siwon dengan erat. Tidak, dia tidak mau melepaskan Cintanya ini. Dia tidak bisa.

"Tuhan...Aku menginginkan dia, dan selalu menginginkan dia,hanya dia Tuhan... Aku ingin dia hanya menjadi milikku. Aku mohon maafkan aku Tuhan...Maafkan aku menjadi egois. Aku hanya ingin aku bahagia bersamanya. Dan aku juga ingin dia bahagia bersamaku. Tuhan...Sembuhkan dia untukku, aku mohon... Aku tidak sanggup melihat dia seperti ini..." Kyuhyun terus berbicara dan berdoa dalam hati. Isak tangisnya juga tak bisa berhenti menemani racauan Siwon.

Sinar mentari mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar mewah seorang Choi Siwon. Sinar itu menyapa lembut dua sejoli yang lelah akan tangis dan rasa pedih dalam hati mereka. Lembut, sapaan sinar itu sangat lembut melalui celah- celah yang tertata di ruangan itu. Choi Siwon merasakan kepalanya sangat berat. Badannya juga terasa seperti diikat. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mencoba membuka -samar dia melihat kedua tangannya digenggam kedua tangan yang lain. Tunggu, bukankah itu mirip dengan jari-jari Babynya? Ah, tidak mungkin! Dia pasti cuma berkhayal, tapi khayalan itu cukup membuatnya tersenyum, tersenyum miris. Dia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, melepaskan genggaman itu. Dia sekarang mengambil satu tangan itu, menciumnya.

"Baby...Ini benar-benar tanganmu. A-Aku tidak salah kan? Ini tanganmu kan?" Siwon terus menciumi tangan itu, tangan orang lain yang satunya itu dia usapkan ke pipinya sendiri. Siwon ingin memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Seketika itu dia tersadar bahwa dirinya ternyata bersandar pada dada seseorang. Dia berusaha untuk menoleh dan mengetahui siapa pemilik kedua tangan yang mirip BabyKyunya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, terlalu lelah dia menangis hingga sapaan mentari tidak bisa membangunkannya dari alam mimpinya. Dia terlalu terlena dalam dunia mimpinya dan terus berdoa semoga Siwon kembali sehat dan bahagia begitu dia membuka mata.

"B-Baby...Benarkah ini dirimu?A-Aku tidak mimpi kan?Ini benar-benar dirimu kan? B-Baby...My BabyKyu..." Siwon benar-benar memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk. Dia ulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Kyuhyunnya. Dia menyentuh seluruh wajah Kyuhyun untuk membuktikan bahwa yang dia lihat memang Kyuhyunnya yang asli, bukan sebuah fatamorgana. Siwon masih menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipinya. Sungguh, tidak salah kalau semalam dia tidur sangat nyenyak dan merasa hangat. BabyKyunya memeluk dirinya, BabyKyunya yang selalu hangat berada di sampingnya. Tak terasa Siwon kembali menangis, tapi ini adalah airmata bahagianya. Dia begitu bahagia melihat BabyKyunya dan merasakan keposesifannya. Kyuhyun sedikit terusik dengan hangatnya sesuatu yang mengalir dan menyentuh tangannya. Dia dengan berat membuka matanya sedikit. Dia terkejut mendapati sosok Siwonnya yang terduduk dan memegangi tangannya. Dia melihat Siwon tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Lagi-lagi, hatinya berdetak lebih cepat. Senyum indah itu, dia bisa melihatnya lagi di bibir joker favoritnya. Dia mengulurkan tangan yang satunya untuk menyeka airmata Siwonnya. Dia tidak pernah ingin melihat Siwonnya menangis, apalagi karena dirinya. Namun, dia telah membuat sebuah kesalahan karena dialah sumber semua ini. Dia ingin menebus semuanya. Dia ingin mengatakan betapa dia juga sangat menderita jauh dari Siwonnya. Dia tidak sanggup lagi untuk berpisah. Biarlah dia egois karena sampai kapanpun juga dia tidak bisa melepas Siwonnya.

"Wonnie...Mi-mianhae..." kata Kyuhyun lirih.

"Mianhae telah membuatmu seperti ini. Aku memang bodoh Siwonnie..." Kyuhyun terus berkata maaf. Siwon menanggapi itu semua dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia masih belum bisa berkata apa-apa. Hatinya terlalu gembira dengan apa yang tersaji di depannya.

"A-Aku tidak bisa Wonnie...Aku ternyata tidak bisa berpisah denganmu. Aku seperti orang gila tidak berada di dekatmu. Hatiku sakit hanya dengan membayangkan dirimu dengan orang lain selain aku. Aku tidak bisa Wonnie...hik hik hiiiiik..." Kyuhyun menangisi kebodohannya. Dia ingin menyampaikan seluruh yang tertahan di hatinya. Dia hanya ingin Siwonnya.

"Ka-kalu begitu jangan lepaskan aku Baby..." ucap Siwon lembut. Dan kali ini Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Mereka berdua berlepukan, menyalurkan kehangatan satu sama lain. Keduanya menangis lagi, mengalirkan airmata bahagia karena cinta. Kekuatan cinta memang tidak ada yang bisa menerka kebesarannya. Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyunnya. Kyuhyun tak berhenti mengelus punggung Siwon naik turun, menyalurkan kehangatan dan kelembutan pada tubuh Cintanya itu.

"Wonnie...Kau harus makan dan minum obat-obat itu, ne..."

"Aku tidak mau Baby..."

"Wo-Wonnie...Kau harus sembuh..." Siwon hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kau ingin melihatku sedih, eoh?Aku tahu aku salah, aku sangat menyesal Wonnie...Mianhae..." Kyuhyun mulai menangis lagi.

"Baby...Stop crying...Aku hanya takut untuk sembuh Baby..." kata Siwon dengan menatap wajah Kyuhyunnya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Babynya.

"Apa maksudmu?Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku takut ketika aku sembuh kau akan meninggalkanku. Aku lebih memilih sakit asalkan kau di sini bersamaku Baby..." Kyuhyun semakin menangis, kedua tangannya memeluk Siwon dengan erat. Dia tidak mau lagi melihat Siwon seperti ,dia tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan Siwonnya.

"Aku berjanji aku tidak akan lagi meninggalkanmu Wonnie...Aku mohon sembuhlah. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu lemah seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin Siwon yang kuat, yang akan selalu melindungiku."

"Baby..."

"Sssssst...Kau boleh membunuhku kalau aku meninggalkanmu lagi... Maafkan aku Wonnie. Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita lagi..."

"Dengar Baby..." Siwon meraih kepala Kyuhyun, memaksa manik Kyuhyun menatap maniknya. Dengan penuh ketegasan dia ungkapkan apa yang ada di hatinya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki Baby...Hubungan kita tidak pernah rusak, jadi tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Baby. Aku yakin kau juga menderita karena hanya ingin membuatku bahagia. Tapi aku tegaskan sekali lagi Baby, kebahagiaanku hanya dirimu. Aku tidak mau yang lain. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan aku karena itu hanya akan membunuhku Baby, bukan membahagiakanku..."

"Wonnie...kau selalu bisa membuatku semakin mencintaimu... Kau juga kebahagiaanku Wonnie..."

"Aku tahu Baby...Aku tahu..." jawab Siwon tersenyum.

"Kau! Aish..." kata Kyuhyun manja sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Siwon mengecup bibir itu sekilas sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun memeluknya.

"Kau harus makan Wonnie...Aku tidak mau punya kekasih penyakitan."

"Tapi Baby janji tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

"..." Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan lekat. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap,kemudian mencium bibir joker Siwon. Melumatnya lembut. Dia sangat merindukan bibir itu. Siwon agak terkejut, tapi dia merasa sangat bahagia. Dia membalas lumatan Kyuhyunnya. Rasa hangat menyeruak dengan hebat dalam dirinya. Bibir Kyuhyun selalu menjadi obat terbaik bagi Siwon, obat untuk jiwanya maupun raganya. Tiga menit mereka saling melumat sebelum akhirnya kebutuhan pasokan oksigen membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir itu. Dahinya dia tempelkan pada dahi Siwonnya. Wajah mereka masih sangat dekat. Dalam hembusan nafasnya, tersenandung kalimat merdu yang bagi Siwon adalah syair terindah dari yang terindah.

"Wonnie...I love you...I love too much..."

"I love you too my Baby... so so so much..."

"Would you mind to eat now?"

"Eat you? Of course..." jawab Siwon yang langsung dihadiahi cubitan ringan oleh Kyuhyun di kedua lengannya.

"Makan roti saja dulu Wonnie. Terus minum obatnya biar kau cepat sembuh, ne..."

"Don't want! I just wanna eat you!" kata Siwon sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"You will...But after you get better..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengerlingkan matanya. Siwon membelalakkan matanya karena mendapat lampu hijau. Dengan cepat dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Siwon yang seperti anak kecil. Dia mengambil roti yang ada di meja sebelah ranjangnya. Walaupun Siwon sebenarnya sudah bisa makan sendiri, tapi Kyuhyun ingin tetap menyuapinya. Dia ingin memanjakan Cintanya untuk menebus kebodohan yang dia lakukan. Dengan sabar dia membuat Siwon mengunyah roti yang diberikan padanya. Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia sambil terus membelai pipi chubby Kyuhyunnya.

"Suami pintar! Rotinya sudah habis semua ^_~" kata Kyuhyun senang dan Siwon lebih terkejut lagi mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut BabyKyunya.

"B-Baby...A-apa kau bilang? Coba ulangi lagi Baby..."

"Tidak kalau kau belum minum obatnya heheeeee..." itulah Kyuhyun. Dia selalu punya cara bagaimana merubah Siwon menjadi penurut.

"Give me all the medecine Baby!" Kyuhyun pun secepat kilat mengambil obat-obat yang harus diminum Siwon dan juga memberikan air minumnya. Hanya ingin mendengar kata ""suami", Siwon merelakan dirinya untuk segera menghabiskan obat-obat pahit itu.

"Benar-benar su-a-mi pintar! Su-a-mi Kyuhyun memang pintar." kata Kyuhyun dengan lambat dan sangat jelas. Siwon tersenyum lebar hingga kedua dimple nya terekspose dengan jelas.

"Gomawo Baby..."

"For?"

"For staying with me...For everything...For being my baby, my love, my rising star, my happiness and my wife..." jawab Siwon dengan menghujani wajah Kyuhyunnya dengan kecupan.

"Now sleep, Wonnie...Kau harus tidur biar lebih sehat."

"No Baby...Kau pasti akan kembali ke dorm begitu aku tidur."

"Tidak akan Wonnie. Aku akan selalu di sini bersamamu."

"Kau serius kan Baby?"

"Wonnie please! Aku tidak mood untuk bercanda!"

"Kau juga harus tidur Baby...Come here...Biarkan kepalamu menyandar di dadaku, Baby..." Kyuhyun pun menuruti permintaan Siwon. Dia hanya ingin Siwonnya tidak khawatir lagi. Dia hanya ingin Siwonnya cepat sembuh dan kembali tersenyum bahagia seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Baby...Menyanyilah untukku...Kau ingin aku tidur nyenyak kan?Dan itu hanya bisa ku lakukan dengan mendengar suara indahmu..."

"With my pleasure, my love... Kau sudah mendengarkan lagu baruku Wonnie?"

"Aku tidak mau lagu itu Baby!"

"Ta-tapi kenapa?"

"Lagunya memang sangat enak di dengar, tapi itu membuatku takut. Aku takut dengan makna lagu itu Baby..."

"Tapi itu kan hanya lagu Wonnie..."

"No Baby, please... Lagu itu sangat sedih dan aku tidak mau mengingat kejadian setelah konser SS5 Jakarta itu. Kau pasti tahu kan aku update twitter untuk lagu itu. Dan aku memutar lagu itu berulang-ulang yang semakin membuatku merasa sesak."

"Okey, okey my Wonnie...What about "Love Again"?"

"Perfect Baby!" siwon menjawab dengan disertai anggukan kepala. Kyuhyun pun menyamankan kepalanya di dada Siwon. Dan kedua tangan Siwon memeluk erat pinggang Kyuhyunnya. Dengan mata terpejam Siwon memfokuskan telinganya untuk mendengar suara yang akan selalu dia cintai. Dan Kyuhyun, dengan mata terpejam pula mulai mengalunkan lagu untuk Siwonnya dan berharap semoga dia sehat secepatnya.

_Yogikkajiin got gatasso naye giogi  
Dasin mot bol olguldeulman seuchoga  
Amugotdo hal su opsotdon kkeute soso  
Du son moa gidoman hesso_

_Ajik motdahan nae maeumeul jonhal su itge  
Dasi irona nal gidaryeo jun geudael bogosipo  
Dasi doraga hagosipeunmal saranghamnida  
Momcyoborin gotman gatasso sesangi da  
Hengbokhetdon sigandeulman seuchyoga  
Naegen opseul gotman gatatdon kkeute soso  
Geurohge nan gidoman hesso  
Jinachyo watdon sarangdeureul neukkil su itge  
Dasi irona nal gidaryeo jun geudael bogosipo  
Dasi doraga hagosipeunmal saranghamnida  
Moreun chae sarawasso olmana sojunghessotneunji  
Dasi irona nal gidaryeo jun geudael bogosipo  
Dasi doraga hagosipeunmal saranghamnida_

_**English Translation**___

I thought this was the end of my memory  
The faces I'll never see again pass me by  
I stood at the end where I couldn't do anything  
I put my hands together and just prayed  
So I could show you my heart  
That still hasn't done everything  
Get up again  
I want to see you who has waited for me  
Go back again  
I want to say "I love you"  
I thought the entire world stopped  
Only the happy times pass me by  
I stood at the end I thought I wouldn't have  
I just prayed like that  
So I can feel the love  
That I've passed by  
Get up again  
I want to see you who has waited for me  
Go back again  
I want to say "I love you"  
I've lived without knowing  
How precious you are  
Get up again  
I want to see you who has waited for me  
Go back again  
I want to say "I love you"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar setiap alunan nada yang terucap dari bibir Kyuhyunnya. Mencerna setiap makna dari untaian kata-kata indah itu. Siwon sangat bahagia, tangannya semakin erat memeluk pinggang Babynya. Dia enggan membuka matanya, mimpi yang merupakan harapannya tersaji indah di dunianya yang lain. Dunia yang hanya akan ada ketika dia memejamkan mata. Indah, sungguh indah dunia itu...

"Wonnie..."

"Yes Baby..." Siwon menjawab tetap dengan mata terpejam.

"Just marry me..." sekali lagi, kata-kata Kyuhyun membuatnya sangat terkejut, degup jantungnya berpacu. Apa mungkin yang tersaji di dunianya yang lain itu akan terjadi di dunianya saat ini?

"Wonnie...Jadikan aku pendamping hidupmu...Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu, Wonnie..." Siwon seolah mendapatkan jiwa baru. Jiwa yang membangkitkan keyakinannya bahwa dunia lain itu bisa terwujud kapan saja. Dia menangis lagi. Betapa dia ingin sekali mendengar kata-kata itu dari Kyuhyunnya.

"K-Kau serius Baby?" Siwon tidak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Hatinya terlalu bahagia. Kesetiaannya membuahkan hasil yang lebih dari sekedar manis atau indah. Ini begitu sempurna baginya. Siwon terus menciumi pucuk kepala Kyuhyun yang tersandar di dadanya. Dan Kyuhyun memegang tangan Siwon yang memeluk erat pinggangnya. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap tanpa ada keragu-raguan sedikitpun. Dia tidak ingin menjadi bodoh. Dia hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa Cho Kyuhyun hanya untuk Choi Siwon dan Choi Siwon hanya untuk Cho Kyuhyun. Keduanya pun akhirnya terlelap bahagia. Tidak hanya kebahagiaan yang selalu ada dalam dunia mimpi mereka, tapi sekarang dalam dunia nyata mereka juga.

Tidak ada yang bisa menebak kemana cinta akan membawa kita. Mungkin hanya dengan keyakinan kita bisa mencoba mengarahkan cinta kepada jalan yang kita inginkan. Namun, tetap, semua keputusan hanya ada di tangan-Nya.

I, actually wanna write another chapter for the marriage, but I'm afraid that it will be boring T_T. So maybe this chapter will be the end ^0^

Thanks to all readers who took their time to read this lame story and BIG THANKS to all readers to comment for this story. It means a lot for me :-D

LOVE,

_**GAEMGYULOVER **___


End file.
